The Picture, the Promise, and the Protectors
by J. Lucy-Daisuke
Summary: Story Completed. Lupin has made a promise, but none are sure how he will keep it. But why did Yukiko come to him, and why is Jigen afraid to go to Osaka?
1. New Kid in Town

The Promise, the Picture, and the Protectors

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters which are portrayed in this story. They belong to Monkey Punch and other assorted companies.

"All right, now, everyone know their parts?" Lupin asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the hotel room. He looked upward, a wide smile on his face, which disappeared as he saw the sea of blank or indifferent faces in the room. "Is anyone listening to me!?" he shrieked, pounding on the map. All jumped and looked around, dazed, "I'm the leader here! We've got to get this memorized, or it'll all go to hell! What's up with you guys today!?"

"What's up with you?" Fujiko murmured, "You and your tantrum made me mess up my nails! Look at this! I have to start all over again!"

"Christ, you just had to go and do that… Why'd you make her screw up!? Now that crap's going to stink up the entire room!" Jigen murmured from under his fully tilted downward fedora. He had been sleeping soundly on the couch until Lupin's outburst.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry. But if you guys looked a little more interested maybe I wouldn't have to scream to get your attention," Lupin said with a heavy sigh.

"All right, then," Jigen sat up on the couch and tilted his hat upward, "What's the plan? Who, what, when, where, how?"

"A car," Lupin answered.

"A car?" Fujiko snorted, "Are you for real? What, is it ruby incrusted, super-fast, hydrogen powered?"

"Better," Lupin replied with a wide sly smile, "Hitler's parade car is on tour in Osaka right now."

"Osaka?" Jigen came to full attention.

"Hitler's car? Isn't that a little unethical?" Goemon suddenly spoke up from his corner where he had been sitting silently.

"Remind me when we started caring about ethics?" inquired Lupin sarcastically. Goemon remained silent, "I thought so. Well, anyway—"

"I can't believe we're heisting a sideshow attraction!" Jigen laughed, "Are you starting to feel your age, or lose your touch!?"

"It's not the actual car, but what's in the car," Lupin added, "Supposedly there's a map to all of the vaults in Germany where the Nazis hid their loot that they got from the countries they invaded. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"If something sounds too good to be true, it usually is," Goemon warned.

"You're the perfect pessimist, Goemon," Lupin said with a smile.

"Someone has to keep you grounded," Goemon answered.

"Okay, so I'll need you to distract the guards, Fuji, while me and Jigen get passed them. Then Jigen, you can—"

"No can do," said Jigen.

"What?" Lupin rose, and walked over to Jigen, "But why not? I need you to drive the car out of there. I don't know a damned thing about cars!"

"Then you better start hitting the books, because you can forget me helping you in Osaka. I went there once, and I'm never going there again," said Jigen.

"Well, why the hell not?" asked Lupin.

"None a' your Goddamned business!" Jigen answered, and bolted from the couch to the door. In the next instant he was gone.

"What'd I say?" Lupin murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," said Goemon.

"How are you so sure?" asked Fujiko, looking up from her nail job. 

"He forgot his gun," said Goemon, looking over at the table. Lupin and Fujiko looked down on the coffee table, and saw the Smith and Wesson lying there, glinting from the overhanging lights.

"He forgot…." Lupin started.

"His gun?" Fujiko muttered in disbelief. The door then opened, and Jigen entered, and reached downward for his gun. He glared at Lupin briefly and turned to leave. He found Goemon standing in the doorway, sword drawn.

"Damn, how the hell did you get there so quick!?" Jigen asked.

"Practice," Goemon replied sternly.

"You wouldn't dare…" Jigen hissed.

"You really wish to try your luck against me?" Goemon asked, raising an eyebrow. Jigen stood in front of Goemon in a standoff for some time, and Goemon finally sheathed his sword and bowed his head downward and let out a small sigh.

"I thought so," Jigen said with a smile as he began to walk out the door. Goemon quickly took the sheath of his sword and hit Jigen on the back of the head, sending the Mafioso-like man onto the ground.

"Jesus Christ!" Lupin screamed in horror.

"Don't worry, he's just stunned… I hope…" Goemon answered as he looked down at the ground, "Damn, is he bleeding?"

"Jigen!" Lupin yelped and kneeled down next to Jigen. Jigen let out a small groan as Lupin turned him over, and he laid a hand over his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Jigen muttered, "Who are you?"

"Oh, crap, he's lost his memory!" Lupin yelped.

"Maybe you should sleep with him, too. Maybe he'll get his memory back that way," Fujiko hissed from her place on the couch.

"Would you get off that already!?" Lupin yelped, "Jigen, buddy! Are you all right!? How many fingers, man?" Lupin asked hurriedly, holding up two fingers, "I'm Lupin, your best friend. This is Fujiko, she's—"

"I know who you and that bitch are. I'm talking about her," Jigen answered, pointing towards the hall slowly and shakily.

The group looked upward and saw a small dark-haired girl standing in the hall, looking at the four pensively. Lupin rose, smiled widely, and took a step over Jigen to the little girl.

"Hey, there, kid. You lost your mommy?" Lupin asked.

"Are you Mister Lupin?" she inquired.

"Uh…. It depends on who wants to know…." Lupin said slowly.

"I'm Yukiko. My mommy said to find you if she ever got hurt or had to leave," said Yukiko.

"Where's your mom, kid? What happened to her?" asked Fujiko.

"She got sick," Yukiko trailed off, and looked downward.

"That's a really sad story, kid, but what's it have to do with me?" asked Lupin.

"She said you'd help me find my daddy," she answered, "So I followed a man here to your hotel room."

"A man?" Goemon muttered.

"LUPIN!" they heard in a shriek from down the hall.

"Oh, crap, Pops!" Lupin yelped as he registered the familiar screech. Jigen immediately rose from his place on the floor and grabbed his gun, and Goemon drew his sword out.

"What do we do!?" asked Fujiko.

"Crap, trapped like rats!" Lupin moaned.

"Hey, no mention of rats!" Goemon snapped as he slammed the door of the hotel room, forgetting about the little girl in the hallway.

"I've got you now, Lupin!" Zenigata said with a wide smile as he stopped in front of the door and removed his handcuffs from his coat pocket and swung them around once, "Come on out! I'd rather take you peacefully than by force, believe me! C'mon, let's make it easier on both of us! Come on!" Zenigata banged on the door, oblivious to the small girl watching him and surveying the situation.

Yukiko suddenly jumped back and screamed, startling Zenigata, "Aahhh! Let go of me! This man's trying to kidnap me! HEEELLLPPP!" she said in a shrill scream.

Zenigata suddenly turned pale, and stopped banging on the door. He leaned downward, and tried to calm the little girl as she continued to scream and draw the attention of the fellow hotel visitors, "Hey, kid, quiet! Please, please be quiet! I'll give you a nickel, I promise!"

"Aaahhh! You're not my daddy! Help, he's trying to kidnap me! Get away! Get away!" she screamed.

"Shut up, kid! I'm trying to capture a dangerous man!" Zenigata said hurriedly. Yukiko stomped on his foot, and Zenigata screamed in pain. "Why you little!" he reached down and grabbed Yukiko by the shoulders, and was soon interrupted from his berating the child by a gunshot. He looked upward and saw the barrel of a shotgun.

"You let that little girl go now, ya hear!?" the hotel visitor snapped.

"But, I…." Zenigata stood, and dusted Yukiko off, and smiled sheepishly, "You see, I'm with Interpol, and I'm trying to catch the thief Lupin the third. I'm just trying to do my job, you understand?" he muttered.

"I understand perfectly. Now dance, bacon boy!" yelled the man with the shotgun, firing at Zenigata's feet. Zenigata screamed in surprise, and ran down the hall, the man with the shotgun on his heels.

Lupin slowly opened the door as he heard the footsteps of Zenigata and the patron fade and finally disappear. He looked down at Yukiko, and returned her wide smile, "Wow, you really showed Pops, huh?" he said bemusedly as he opened the door fully and bent down in front of her.

"Yeah. I knew if he took you that you wouldn't be able to find my daddy!" Yukiko said with a wide cheery smile.

Lupin's smile faded, and he looked down at the ground and sighed, "Jeeze, I'm sorry, kid. I'm a lot of things, but I'm no detective. That's Pops, there. Your mom must've been kinda confused to send you to me."

"No, my Mommy wouldn't make that mistake!" Yukiko said angrily. "So…. So you won't help me?" she asked, tears welling up in her large brown eyes.

"If he won't, I will," they heard, and all turned around to see Goemon had spoken. "It is a samurai's duty to defend the defenseless."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Lupin yelped.

"Lupin, Goemon's right," said Jigen, "She saved our asses back there. I think we at least owe that to her…"

"Are you guys insane!? We don't have the time!" Lupin sighed heavily as he looked at Yukiko out of the corner of his eye. "I'd loved to, but we have higher priorities right now!"

"Arsene Lupin the third! What kind of a person are you!? She's a little girl who needs her father!" Fujiko said passionately as she put a hand on Yukiko's shoulder, "Goemon, Jigen—I know I'm not always on the same page with you guys, but I have to agree with you on this one. She saved us, and we owe her."

"Jesus Christ, this is a mutiny!" Lupin muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "Fine. Yukiko, we'll help you find your dad. What's his name?"

"I don't know," Yukiko shrugged.

"Lord…." Lupin put a hand to his forehead, "Okay, okay. Now, what _do_ you know about him?"

"Here. Mommy said to give this to you," Yukiko said, digging into her pocket and pulling out a photo.

"Huh…." Lupin took a look at the picture, and shoved it in his pocket before anyone else could get a good look at it, "Okay, kid. I'll have your dad here with us at exactly ten-thirty at night eleven days from now."

"What do we do with her until then?" Fujiko asked. They all looked downward at Yukiko, and she stared back upward at the group.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat," Goemon said, breaking the silence.

"Get back here!" Jigen growled.

Goemon sighed, "What's the game plan, Lupin?"

"Oh, like I'm suddenly the one full of ideas?" Lupin asked.

"That's what you've always told us," Jigen replied.

"I guess… She's going to have to stay with us…." Lupin answered after a pause.

"I'm hungry," said Yukiko.

"Come on, Uncle Goemon will get you some miso soup," said Goemon.

"Jesus, are you planning on poisoning the kid!? Kids like crap like hot dogs, cake—You know, stuff that will really kill you," said Jigen.

"Okay, you make some hot dogs, Jigen, and I'll make soup," said Goemon as he, Jigen, and Yukiko went into the kitchen.

"That's a little weird," Lupin said after a pause.

"I think it's kind of cute," said Fujiko with thought, "Say, how do you plan on finding the guy, anyway?"

"Easy as pie, Fujicakes," Lupin said with a cocky smile.

"Really? Then could you let me in on your secret?" asked Fujiko with a smile.

"Not a chance in hell," Lupin added, "Well, I better get back to work on those plans! You know… Hitler, parade car, map, money…. Yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"The usual shtick," said Fujiko.

Lupin suddenly ran back to Fujiko and took her by the hand, "Tish, that's Yiddish! Cara mia!"

"Get a life," Fujiko snapped, and slapped him across the face. She shook her head and walked into the bedroom.

"Ah, love hurts…. If not stings a little bit…." Lupin muttered as he rubbed his cheek and then went back to work.

Meanwhile, in the small kitchen in the back of the hotel room, Goemon was at the oven cooking the miso soup while Jigen watched the hot dog spin around and around in the microwave. Yukiko was watching both quietly from the kitchen table silently, kicking her heels against the chair.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters, Yukiko?" Goemon asked.

"No," Yukiko shook her head, "My daddy left before I was born. He liked his job a lot, so he had to go away. But mommy said he loved me, even though he had to leave."

"Families shouldn't be parted by things such as careers," Goemon said, "What kind of a man leaves his family?" he muttered in a bitter hiss.

"What kind of a moron lets his soup spill everywhere?" Jigen inquired without skipping a beat.

"Dammit!" Goemon muttered, taking the soup off of the burner and pouring it into a bowl. While he laid the soup in front of Yukiko, Jigen went to cutting up the hot dog. Jigen seated himself down at the kitchen table as he handed Yukiko her hot dog on a plate, and Goemon searched the refrigerator for a juice box, "Boysenberry?" he asked himself as he read the label of the juice box he found in the back of the refrigerator, "What in God's earth is a boysenberry?"

"Who cares, it's not even real fruit, anyway. It's just sugar water with coloring in it," Jigen said with a shrug.

"Point taken," Goemon admitted as he laid the juice box in front of Yukiko and sat down next to Jigen.

"What do we do after this?" asked Jigen to Goemon as Yukiko ate.

"I have no clue," Goemon admitted, "Maybe a game or something. Do we have any games?"

"I think I can think of at least one," said Jigen thoughtfully.

Fujiko came out a little while later, and found the three playing a game of cards at the kitchen table. Poker, more appropriately.

"What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Losing our asses to a seven-year-old," Jigen muttered as he threw the cards down.

"My mommy taught me," said Yukiko with a wide smile.

"Truly a worthy opponent," Goemon admitted as he laid his cards down.

"Your move, Yukiko," said Jigen.

"Here," Yukiko laid down the cards, "Full house."

"What the freakin' hell!?" Jigen gasped as he looked the cards over.

"I'm out," said Goemon.

"Uh, yeah… Me too," Jigen answered as he shuffled the cards, "Damn, I'm never having kids!"

"Why not?" asked Yukiko.

"Because you guys are too much trouble!" Jigen answered, "Besides, no offense, but I'm not the biggest fan of women. Sorry."

"Oh, so you like guys?" asked Yukiko.

"What!? No! Not, not like—Did your mother teach you about that, too!?" Jigen snapped.

"She must've been very unconventional," Goemon interjected.

"Come on, Yukiko," said Fujiko, taking the little girl by the hand and grabbing her purse from the living room.

"Where're you two going?" Jigen inquired.

"Shopping," Fujiko answered, "She needs some clothes and I'm almost out of nail polish."

"Figures," Jigen muttered.

Lupin entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, "We, uh, don't have any beer, do we?"

"I think there's probably one or two in there," Goemon answered, "So, what are you going to do about Yukiko's father?"

"Wait," Lupin replied.

"What? That's it? Wait?" Jigen inquired in surprise.

"It'll all come together guys, don't worry. The pieces of the puzzle will all come together if you wait for them to. It's all a matter of knowing when to strike," Lupin explained as he sat down with them.

"You sound more like a snake than an angel of mercy when you talk like that," Goemon said.

"Because he is a snake—Slick, slippery, venomous, and strangling," Jigen said bluntly.

"Thank you for the string of compliments, Jigen. Remind me why I bother again?" Lupin asked.

"Because you'd be totally screwed if you didn't have us to help you," Jigen answered.

"I wonder when Fujiko's coming back," Lupin said to himself as he looked upward at the clock.

"God only knows. But, knowing that woman, I'd count it in days," Jigen replied.

"I hope she doesn't go adopting that kid," Lupin added in concern, "She actually agreed with you guys on something. That concerns me. I'm also worried about the whole idea of having a kid around us. It's like some sort of a jinx, you know? Remember that girl, and the stamp?"

"All too well," Jigen answered in a grumble, "I'm not the biggest fan of kids. None of us are."

"I never said I hated children," Goemon interjected.

"Oh, so you have a soft spot for kids, huh?" Lupin asked with a smile, "Wow, Goemon. I think this is a whole other side of you we're seeing! It's like that samurai with the kid he carries around with him everywhere. It's really quite adorable."

"Getting back to the car," Jigen cleared his throat and moved forward a little.

"Ah, yes! Now you're both interested, huh? Well, here's the outline. Read it over carefully, and get to know this like the back of your hands, gentlemen," Lupin said with a smarmy smile, "If all goes to plan, this ought to be like pulling the wool over Pops' eyes!"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Boys, we're home!" Fujiko announced happily as she opened the hotel room door.

"Thanks again, Miss Mine!" said Yukiko excitedly, "I can't wait to try some of these pretty dresses on! And thank you for the toys, too!"

"Hey, no problem, kid. And like I already told you, you can call me Fujiko," said Fujiko with a warm smile.

"I see you two made out like, well, a couple of thieves," said Lupin as he stood up from the couch and chuckled at his own joke. Goemon and Jigen looked over at one another and shook their heads as they recognized once again that this was just Lupin being Lupin. 

"You should see what Fujiko helped me pick out!" said Yukiko excitedly.

"Hey, Fujiko, I hate to tell you this, but I think Yukiko's all ready got a foster mother for the moment," said Lupin, glancing over at Goemon.

"What's that alluding to?" Goemon asked.

"That's all right. I'll settle for aunt," Fujiko replied.

"Yeah, I know," said Lupin, putting an arm over Fujiko's shoulders, "But, you know, if you ever wanna play the role of mommy, I'm here to help you out."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Fujiko answered, brushing him off and walking into her room.

"Aw, she's just modest! She'd be a great mother!" said Lupin with a sly grin.

"I wouldn't bet my money on it. She seems like the type who would eat her own young," Jigen answered.

"I'm going to go hang these up before they get wrinkled!" Yukiko said happily to the three, and ran into Fujiko's room.

"Well, that's one day down, ten to go!" Lupin said happily to the other two, "Tomorrow we hitch a flight to Osaka, and then it's off to Germany to recover what's not exactly rightfully ours but will be soon enough!"

"Haven't we had enough to do with Nazis?" Jigen asked, "I mean, it's not that big of a deal, right? Besides, we have the kid now, and—"

"Why are you so paranoid about Osaka?" Lupin inquired.

"I told you before that that was none of your business, and I'll repeat it in case you didn't hear me the first time—It's none of your business," Jigen answered, and rose from the couch, "I'm calling it a night. See you guys in the morning!"

"Bye. Sleep well. Hope that bug up your ass doesn't come out to bite you," Lupin replied. Jigen grumbled and slammed the door to the bedroom he shared with the two men, "Boy, he's in an especially cheery mood huh?" Lupin said as he leaned back onto the couch.

"I have a feeling that's only the calm before the storm," Goemon added.

"Well, I don't care if we have to pull him out screaming. We go in as a team, and we go out as a team. Those are the rules of the game," said Lupin confidently.

"I was once told there were no such rules in this sort of game," said Goemon.

"Well, you were lied to, my friend," said Lupin.

"You were the one who told me that," Goemon answered.

"Really? Huh…." Lupin said in surprise, and began to laugh lightly to himself, "Well, then I guess I lied to you! Come on, let's get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us!"

"Here's to that," Goemon replied, and stood with Lupin. The two walked into the bedroom, Lupin looking back at Fujiko's door once more before closing his. 


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters in this work of fiction, they all belong to their respected owners. 

Hi, guys!

J.D. here, hoping you liked the last chapter. Well, I guess you did if you bothered to read through the first one. Or maybe you're here to see how bad it can get. In any event, I'd appreciate any questions or comments about this story, so I can make it bigger and better, and we'll both be happy. Good? Good. Now, on with the show! 

The Promise, the Picture, and the Protectors

Chapter 2: Day Two—Leaving on a jet plane….

_'Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC._

Didn't get to bed last night.

On the way the paper bag was on my

Knee

Man I had a dreadful flight.'- 

The Beatles, '_Back in the U.S.S.R.'_

"How's Yukiko doing in there!?" Lupin called from the bathroom. He was laid out on the couch reading a _Smithsonian _magazine, glancing over potential heists and checking them off with a marker. Fujiko had gone out later that day with a tall blonde man whom Lupin thought of shooting, and Jigen and Goemon were stuck helping Yukiko get ready for the morning.

"Well…." Goemon opened the door and stepped out with Jigen. Lupin looked over and laughed until he fell on the couch, and even then he continued to laugh. Both were soaking wet. Jigen removed his hat from his head and went to wring it out, and a bar of soap fell onto the floor.

"I think we got more wet then her…" Jigen murmured, "I'm going to go change. I can't believe this. Two nights ago I was smoking and drinking it up. Today I have a soaked hat and a rubber duck in my shorts."

"Huh. So that's where it went," Goemon muttered to himself.

"Yeah, hurry up, Jigen. We don't want to be late. Our flight's nine tonight, and we have a lot to do between then and now," said Lupin.

"I told you I ain't going!" Jigen said angrily.

"Why the hell not!?" Lupin asked indignantly, "Did you steal money or something from someone over there!?"

"Listen, I don't have to go if I don't want to. I'll take care of Yukiko while you're all gone," Jigen suggested.

"She's coming," Lupin replied calmly, "We can't leave the kid here on her own, you know. We're all going, like one big happy family! You hear me—A happy family!"

Yukiko at this time exited the bathroom, dressed in a blue dress that Fujiko had helped her pick out the day before. Fujiko had enjoyed shopping with the little girl; it gave her a sense of power, and she enjoyed power, "Hi, guys! Where's Fujiko?"

"She went out for a little while, but she oughta be back soon," Lupin said reassuredly, "Boy, she oughta be back soon, if she plans on seeing this thing through," he added in a mutter, shaking his head.

"Okay," Yukiko said with a smile, "So, I'm going to Osaka with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure as hell looks like it," Jigen muttered.

"Hey, watch your mouth around the kid!" said Lupin.

"Jesus, this is like that Ted Dansen movie, only worse!" Jigen muttered, shaking his head and storming off into his room, leaving a trail of water behind him. This would have been a solemn moment if he hadn't squeaked with each step he took towards the door.

"I didn't think anything was worse than that movie, except for the fact that it had a sequel," said Goemon.

"Is he all right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, he's just really crabby a lot," Lupin answered, "He gets like that sometimes. Maybe it's the weather… He's old enough to get arthritis, isn't he?"

"Speaking of that, it looks like it's going to storm," said Goemon, glancing out of the window. The once bright sun had vanished into ever thickening gray and black clouds. "I hope this doesn't affect our flight schedule in any way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Boy I can't _wait_ to get my sticky little fingers on that map! Aw, man, this is gonna be great!" Lupin said happily.

"It's good to see you've gotten your mind off of Fujiko," said Goemon.

Lupin sighed heavily and looked down at the coffee table, "Yeah, but now I'm thinking of her again! Thanks a freakin' lot, Goemon!"

"I better pack," Goemon said after a pause, and turned to leave. He walked into his bedroom, leaving Lupin and Yukiko alone.

"So…." Lupin trailed off, "Kid…. Do you think you could tell me your mother's name, to help me out a little?"

"Yoko Sakamoto," Yukiko said with a wide smile, going over and sitting down next to Lupin, "She was really pretty. She liked horses, and old movies. We used to watch them together a lot before she got sick!"

"Huh… Intriguing…" Lupin muttered to himself, "Thanks a million, Yu. I'll have your dad here in no time!"

"You promise?" asked Yukiko.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman before anything," Lupin answered with a reassuring tone of voice, "You want to watch a video while the boys and I pack?"

"Sure!" Yukiko said excitedly.

"It's, uh, one I found in the back corner of a Blockbuster…. I haven't watched a cartoon in years, so I have no idea what it's about, honestly," Lupin admitted.

"It's all right!" Yukiko said happily, jumping in her seat, "Put it on, put it on!"

"Okay, here it goes," Lupin said as he rose and put the movie in. "Enjoy, kid. Snacks are in the fridge." He looked back at her as she watched the television like a mindless zombie. "Ah, children…. So easily amused. Who says they're hard to raise? Let the VCR be the other parent!" he asked himself as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw Jigen, although changed, was making no attempt to pack while Goemon cleaned his sword. His suitcase lay down at his feet.

"Where's the kid?" Jigen asked.

"I put a movie on for the little brat," Lupin said as he opened one of the dresser drawers and began to pack his things.

"Really? Which one?" Goemon inquired.

"One about a stupid cat," Lupin answered breezily.

"Felix?" Jigen asked.

"Nah… Something to that effect, though," Lupin replied, "Fritz. Yeah. Fritz the cat." Both Jigen and Goemon came to full attention, looked at one another, and bolted for the living room, "What? What's wrong?" Lupin asked, and peeked his head out of the doorway, "Jesus Christ, they allow _that_ in cartoons!? Why the hell couldn't they have been like that when I was a kid!?"

"Holy crap," Jigen grumbled as he removed the tape from the VCR, "Never have kids, Lupin. You'd probably end up killing them…."

"Sorry, I had no clue it was animated porn!" Lupin yelped, "What are you going to do with the tape?"

"I'm going to destroy this filth," Goemon answered, taking out his sword.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me destroy it for you guys!" Lupin said, taking the tape from Jigen and smiling.

"Yeah…. You have fun, 'destroying it', that is…" Jigen muttered.

"What was happening in the picture?" Yukiko asked. All stopped dead and looked at one another.

"Jigen…." Lupin asked after a pause, his eyes traveling to the gunman.

"I don't have time for this crap. I've got to pack," Jigen muttered.

"So you're going?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want you to end up killing the kid. Someone's got to watch out for her, afterall," Jigen replied, exiting the living room and going into the bedroom. Lupin looked over in Goemon's direction, but he had already vanished out of sight. Lupin smiled and looked downward at Yukiko, who looked back upward at him.

Yukiko began, "What's a—"

"Fujiko will explain it all to you later," Lupin replied, "Now we've got to pack your things. We need to get you ready if you're going to go to Osaka with us."

"I love Osaka!" Yukiko said happily, running into the room she now shared with Fujiko.

"I'm going so soft," Lupin sighed and shook his head, "It's going to be a long nine and a half days…"

Fujiko returned that afternoon, wearing a suspiciously expensive-looking necklace. She took such a while to pack, they barely made it to the flight on time. Yukiko was a little confused as to why they had to wear disguises and call each other by different names, but thought of it as playing pretend. Lupin sat alone next to the window, but was too busy perfecting his plan to care about the view. Fujiko sat behind him with Yukiko (she picked sitting with a child over sitting with Lupin because the child could behave), and Jigen and Goemon sat in the back seats behind them.

"Nice view, huh?" Jigen muttered to Goemon.

"You're wanting to make conversation with me, Jigen? Is something the matter?" Goemon asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Jigen responded, "You just look a little distant, man! More so than usual, and that's really saying a lot!"

"I'm just concerned with taking a child with us to an operation," Goemon answered, "It doesn't seem right."

"We're the last people to talk about what's wrong or right," Jigen said with a laugh, "Damn I wish they'd let me smoke on this flight. Watch, another hour and I'm going to start to get irritable."

"We have to wait an hour for that!?" Lupin skeptically called back.

"Shut up!" Jigen called to him. Jigen turned back to Goemon, "Don't worry, we only have nine more days, then Lupin's going to take her to her father, and our problems will be gone. I know I'll probably miss the kid a little, though. She's pretty likable."

"Yes," Goemon nodded, "What if he can't find Yukiko's father?"

"Huh?" Jigen shot his head upward, "Then heck, I don't know! We'll think of something, I guess. Lupin will come through, though. Don't worry it."

"I can't help but worry. I have this feeling I get before imminent danger," Goemon replied.

"It's probably just some bad squid. Now just sit back and watch the movie," said Jigen.

"I'm in a small plane with rude people watching a film starring Paulie Shore. I believe I've entered Yomi," Goemon said to himself as he sat back and began to watch the film.

Meanwhile, in front of Jigen and Goemon, Fujiko was reading through a magazine while Yukiko sketched away on a drawing pad she had gotten at one of the airport shops. Fujiko's eyes traveled over to Yukiko's drawing pad. There were four figures, and with closer inspection, she realized it was she and her comrades. Yukiko was a naturally likable child, and Fujiko at that moment wondered what would happen if Lupin didn't find Yukiko's father. But this was unlikely; Lupin always found what he had set out to get.

"You like it?" Yukiko asked, looking up as she noticed Fujiko's staring at her picture.

"Uh, yes…. It's very nice, Yukiko," Fujiko answered with a smile and a nod, "Do you like drawing?"

"Yeah! A lot!" Yukiko said happily. "You can have this one, if you want." She tore the page off of the drawing book and passed it to Fujiko. Fujiko looked down at the drawing in awe a few moments, and then at Yukiko. Fujiko nodded her thanks and folded the picture and placed it in her purse. Yukiko kicked her heels against the seat of the chair, and took out her headphones as she saw the movie playing in front of her.

They arrived in an airport near Osaka an hour later, and Jigen lit a cigarette as soon as he stepped off of the plane. They retrieved their bags from checkout and Jigen pulled around the front of the airport in their pink and black 40's model car.

Lupin sat down next to Jigen and Yukiko sat inbetween Goemon and Fujiko in the back seat. Lupin looked behind himself and asked Yukiko, "Hey, you okay back there, kid!?"

"Yes, Lupin. Thank you," Yukiko answered in a nod, "I like being in Osaka. My mommy loved it, too."

"What'd your mommy do?" asked Fujiko.

"She was a waitress," Yukiko said with a wide smile, "Then we moved to Yokohama and she got a job being a waitress there!"

"Well, do you want to be a waitress?" Lupin asked.

"No," Yukiko shook her head.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Lupin inquired.

"A spy!" Yukiko said excitedly.

Lupin smiled, laughed in amusement, and patted her on the head, "Kid, I like you more and more as the days pass, you know that!?" he sat back in his seat and turned to Jigen. "So, you still nervous about this place? You look a little pale, Jigen."

"How I'm feeling is none of your business," Jigen answered as he turned a corner, "Say, where are we going, anyway?"

"A nice little bed and breakfast that's out of the way… Quaint little place so old my grandfather probably visited it as a kid…."

"I hate fresh air…" Jigen grumbled to himself as he turned again down the street. "I need to work on the brakes when we get there…. They're squeaking again…."

"Maybe you ran over a cat," said Fujiko.

"Hey, Goemon, lunch!" Lupin said with a laugh. Goemon grumbled and unsheathed his sword briefly and held it against Lupin's neck. Lupin laughed nervously and eyed Goemon, pondering whether or not Goemon would actually do it this time. Instead, Goemon sheathed his sword once more and sat back in his seat.

The bed and breakfast was atop a large hill among a group of mountains that stood outside of Osaka. It was an older building, done in traditional Asian styles but with hints of Western flair. There were several other cars in the parking lot, and Jigen made sure to park away from them so he would have room to work on the car. Lupin and Goemon went to work taking the bags up into the room as Jigen pulled his tools out from the trunk and Fujiko escorted Yukiko to a large pond in the back of the home.

"Jeeze, that kid's even got Fujiko going soft…" Jigen muttered as he removed his hat and jacket and pulled his tools out and set them on the concrete. He took out a crawler from the trunk and laid down on it, and rolled under the car, "Jeeze, this thing needs more than new brakes! I need a new car! I'd love a new car…. Maybe mien feuer wouldn't mind if I took his…" Jigen murmured to himself as he went to work on the car, "I'm a hitman, not a mechanic…. Jeeze, this could be considered degrading to anyone else in my profession…."

"Mister Jigen?" he heard, and felt someone poke him on the knee.

"Jesus…. It's the kid… Not a moment's piece…." Jigen grumbled as he rolled back from under the car and viewed Yukiko looking back upward at him. "What do you need, kid?"

"I wanted to know if you needed help. Fujiko had to go unpack before her dresses got wrinkled," Yukiko answered.

"And she told you to come and bother me…." Jigen concluded as he sat up on the crawler.

"No," Yukiko shook her head, "I wanted to come and help you. It was all my idea…."

"Huh…. Really?" Jigen muttered in surprise, "Well, if you want to help, you can start by passing me that socket wrench…."

"Okay," Yukiko immediately picked out the socket wrench and passed it to Jigen. Jigen was impressed by her knowledge of tools that he found she possessed as time progressed.

A little later, after everything in the rooms had been unpacked, Lupin finally got a chance to sit down. He heard laughing from the window next to him, and moved the white linen curtain back from the pane.

"What the bloody hell…." Lupin muttered as he looked out and saw Jigen pushing a laughing Yukiko down the hill on the crawler he had been using to work on the car with. Fujiko looked over Lupin's shoulder and then at him.

"What do you make of it?" asked Fujiko, standing back and folding her arms across her chest.

"I have no clue. You, me, I can see being nice to a kid. But I've never seen Jigen be nice to anyone who isn't his friend. He doesn't trust many people. Not you, probably not me…." Lupin replied as he watched Jigen help Yukiko pull the crawler back up onto the top of the hill and then letting it go again. "I think I'm going soft, Fujicakes… Shame we'll have to return her."

"Huh…. Oh, well," Fujiko answered in a shrug and turned back to her door. She looked back at the window once more, and then quickly exited the room.

After Jigen put the tools back in the trunk, he slowly followed Yukiko up the stairs into the two rooms they had rented for the next week. Almost every joint in his body ached after working on the car, sitting in a cramped airplane, and playing with Yukiko. Lupin watched in amusement as he watched Yukiko skip in, followed by Jigen, who trudged in slowly.

"You okay, Gramps?" Lupin chuckled as Jigen set his jacket on the bed.

"Shut up. I'm going to go get a shower…." Jigen muttered tiredly, and walked into the bathroom. Lupin heard the shower turn on, and smiled to himself.

"How's finding my daddy going, Lupin?" asked Yukiko.

"Everything's going to plan, Yuki!" Lupin answered happily. Yukiko jumped over and sat down on his lap, and Lupin looked down at her in surprise briefly, and then smiled and shrugged in contentment.

"Where's everyone else?" Yukiko asked.

"Fujiko's unpacking, Jigen's getting a shower, and Goemon's probably on the roof. He's like a freakin' cat…." Lupin answered, "And, sorry, kid, but I have to get to work. Big, big operation coming up in the next few days. Can't screw it up, you know."

"Okay. I'm going to go find Goemon!" said Yukiko happily, skipping away from Lupin and out the door.

"Good luck, kid…." Lupin muttered as he unfolded the documents for the heist and laid them out on the table in front of him. "Nothing like the quiet of the country…. Aah…" Lupin said happily, taking in a breath of the air. It did not last long. His euphoria was soon interrupted by Jigen's bellowing as to the whereabouts of the soap. Lupin shouted back the location of the soap, and went back to his work.

The sun was setting as Yukiko found the top story of the building and climbed out onto the roof. Sure enough, Goemon was there, meditating. Yukiko carefully climbed across the shingles, making a clicking noise as she went. Goemon opened his eyes and put a hand on his sword, but then calmed as he saw it was Yukiko. He then grew frightened again as he realized how high up the young child was.

He rose as Yukiko came over to him, "Yukiko! You shouldn't be up here, it's much too high!"

"I'm all right, really, Goemon," Yukiko reassured him as she sat down on the shingles. Goemon decided he would keep an eye on her and make sure she did not fall off the roof. If she did, he would have to try to catch her. He sat back down and looked out towards the sunset. Yukiko looked over at him, and then out at the sun, and finally back at Goemon, "What are you looking at?"

"Nature. It is all around us. It usually isn't, so it's nice to appreciate it when you have the chance," Goemon answered, "You don't realize how nice something is until it's not always there."

"That's like me with my mommy…." Yukiko said quietly, "I felt bad about fighting with her all those times after she left me…."

"She didn't leave you," Goemon said, shaking his head, "She's just in a different realm now. She is always watching you, though. I've lost relatives as well, and I take solace in thinking that they're watching over me…."

"I just…" Yukiko looked downward, "I miss her so much, I what if my daddy doesn't even want me!? What if he hates me!? What if, what if…."

"Then we'll take care of you," Goemon said after a long pause, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, you're not going to be unloved. We'll all take care of you."

"You mean it?" Yukiko asked, her eyes tearing up.

"You can count on it…." Goemon replied. Yukiko embraced him, and began to cry. Goemon jumped in shock, and he looked down at her in surprise. He put an arm over her shoulders, and looked forward at the last glimpses of the sun. By the time it set, Yukiko had fallen asleep. Goemon lifted her up and climbed back into the building, and walked down into the bedrooms of he and his comrades.

"Kid finally fell asleep?" asked Jigen.

"Yes. In tears," Goemon said sternly, walking past them and into Fujiko's room. Fujiko rose from her bed, where she had been brushing her hair, and took Yukiko from Goemon's arms.

"She's fast asleep, huh?" Fujiko said with a wide smile as she laid Yukiko on her bed and looked back at Goemon.

"Yes, as far as I know," Goemon answered with a nod.

"I'll take it from here," Fujiko said, and closed the door as Goemon exited. Goemon unrolled his mat onto the floor and sat down upon it, and continued his meditation.

"What'd you mean 'in tears'?" Jigen asked in concern.

"She was talking about her mother, and she became a little upset. She's all right now, though," Goemon answered calmly.

"You're getting a little attached to her, aren't you?" chuckled Jigen as he looked over at Goemon.

"Oh, and you aren't, Mr. Toboggan?" Lupin retorted.

"Hey, the kid helped me out, and I thought it'd be nice to let her have a little fun in return," Jigen responded in defense.

"Yeah, yeah…." Lupin rolled his eyes, "Don't get too attached, guys. I'm getting closer and closer to finding this guy."

"What if he doesn't want her?" Goemon inquired to Lupin with a little hope in his voice.

"Don't worry, he will," Lupin answered.

"Are you sure?" asked Jigen.

"What, do you not want me to find him?" asked Lupin.

"No," both answered sternly, turning away from him. Lupin smirked to himself and hummed in a smarmy tone as he went back to work.


	3. Secret Agent Man

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or any copyrighted material that I use below. This is simply to entertain readers and have a little bit of fun on my own account in the process.

Hi, me again!

Thank you all for your positive input on the first two chapters, it's really kept me going. I hope that I can only make this story better as I write more of it, and be sure to keep those reviews coming! And it can only get better with your telling me on how I can make it better! Now let's all have a good read with the next chapter!

The Promise, the Picture, and the Protectors 

Day Three: Secret Agent Man

__

'There are places I remember,

All my life,

Though some have changed,'

--The Beatles, _In My Life_

"Okay, fellas, you know the drill by now. You have to if you don't want to get caught," Lupin said as he drove the car into the parking garage adjoined to the large expo hall. There were large banners everywhere that declared it _Living History_—A series of artifacts from important points in world history. It was a bevy of priceless artifacts; a buffet to almost any thief. Except for Lupin and his small mob, whom had their eyes set only on the parade car.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "But I don't like Yukiko taking part in this."

"I agree. This is much too dangerous for a child, Lupin," Goemon chimed in.

"Guys, don't worry! Have I ever let you down before!?" Lupin asked reassuringly.

"Yes," all the adults in the car sans Lupin answered bluntly.

Lupin leaned forward a little in the seat and parked the car in an out of the way space, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys…" Lupin muttered as he stepped out of the car. The others followed soon afterwards and made sure their disguises were all well in place before they entered. Fujiko went one direction with Jigen, and then split up. Jigen hid behind a red car while Fujiko began to flirt horribly with the guard. Fujiko led him away, and Jigen knocked the security guard's lights out went they were out of sight behind a vehicle. He and Fujiko came back towards them minutes later, Jigen now dressed as a security guard.

"Come on, Yukiko. Take my hand," said Fujiko. Yukiko nodded and did so, and Jigen led the four past the other guards and the metal detectors to the main showroom.

"Wow…" Lupin gasped in amazement as he looked around the showroom, "Boy, it's like a shopping spree for th—Ur, respected museum curators, such as myself…."

"Smooth move…. Just don't you screw up…." Jigen muttered. He stopped at looked back at them. "I'll leave you guys here. We'll meet up at the car."

"Gotcha," Lupin said, holding a thumb up.

"Yukiko, you remember what I taught you?" asked Jigen, looking down at the young girl.

"Yuh-huh…." Yukiko nodded, "Don't worry about me! We'll get that treasure map!"

"Okay then, guys. Let's get going," Lupin said. They parted ways with Jigen, and soon Goemon left as they continued walking through the crowd. Fujiko, Yukiko, and Lupin came to the car, and Lupin stared at it dreamily.

"Wow… So, that's it, huh?" Fujiko asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah… Let's just hope it's worth all this…." Lupin nodded, "You two ready?" he asked, looking back at them.

"Yeah," Fujiko answered with a nod.

"Good, then. Just remember all the money, Fujicakes," Lupin said to her.

"Don't worry. I haven't had my mind off it!" Fujiko answered.

"That's great," Lupin said with a smile, and then reached back and slapped Fujiko. All looked on in stunned silence as the two began to argue and battle fiercely. Some tried to pull them apart, but Lupin and Fujiko continued to bicker, claw, curse, and throw punches at one another. Yukiko watched them in stunned silence a few moments and then crawled over to the car and removed a wrench from a doll she had brought along. 

She found the front right tire, and began to undo the hubcap. The hubcap fell off with a little effort, revealing a small, yellowed piece of paper. She shoved the paper in her skirt pocket, and looked upward at the ceiling. 

She heard Fujiko and Lupin still screaming, and she searched the beams of the showroom. She found Goemon perched on one blue metal beam a little to the left of her. She waved upward to him, and he caught this signal and jumped down in between Lupin and Fujiko. He pinned Lupin onto the ground with his sword sheath, and looked back over his shoulder at Fujiko.

"Don't worry, Ma'am!" he said in a stiff acting voice, "I've got this ruffian under control!"

"T-Thank you, Sir!" Fujiko said in a more flexible acting voice. She rose, gave a small bow, adjusted her hair, and ran into the crowd. She found Yukiko up by the car, and carried her out of the building, "Did you get it, Yukiko?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded.

"Great," Fujiko said with a smile as she ran into the parking garage.

"And as for you!" Goemon rose, and took out his sword. All gasped. "You shall taste the swift metallic flavor of vengeance, fiend!"

"You'll never catch me!" Lupin shrieked, rising and taking out a pocketknife from his jacket. The audience jumped back, and some began to scream in fear.

"Lupin!" both turned and saw Zenigata working his way through the packed and intent crowd. "You get back here, you piece of crap! I know you took something! I know it! You took that map! You know how I know!? You left a note, you cocky bastard! When I get you, I'm going to kill you, and then arrest you!"

"Run for it!" Lupin yelled to Goemon. Both he and Goemon took off from the showroom and ran to the car in the parking garage, Zenigata hot on their heels.

Jigen started the car as soon as the two jumped in, and they took off, nearly running over Zenigata as he made a sharp edge. Yukiko looked back at Zenigata as they left the parking garage, and stuck her tongue out at him. Zenigata growled, and screamed angrily as he saw them escaping.

"It's that kid! That kid's working with them!" Zenigata screamed in rage, "It's that damned kid!" he ran to his car, and went to put the key in the door, but found it jammed with gum, "Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" he yelled, pounding on the car. "I'm going to get all of you! Just you wait!" Zenigata then went back to work on his rental car, "Damn, I just know this is going to come out of my paycheck…."

"Is he gone?" Jigen asked as he glanced at the rearview mirror. They others were busy removing their masks while he spoke.

"Yep," Lupin answered with a wide smile as he peeled of the last remnants of his mask, and sat back in his seat and began to laugh happily, "You get the map, Yuki?"

"I sure did," Yukiko took the piece of paper out from her dress pocket and passed it to Lupin. He unfolded it, and his smile grew wider as he scanned it over, "Was I a good secret agent, Lupin?"

"You sure as hell were, Yukiko!" Lupin answered, "Jeeze, one of us ought to look into having kids! This is ten times easier than getting you in a dress, Goemon!"

"Let's just say I'm glad we crossed paths with Yukiko so I could avoid such a fate," Goemon answered.

"I loved the plan," Fujiko added.

"Yeah, you know, I'm starting to think you loved it a little too much… You throw a pretty mean right hook…" Lupin admitted as he rubbed his cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I, sweetheart?"

"Eck… Are you kidding? Yukiko could throw better punches!" Fujiko snorted.

"What!?" Lupin shrieked, "I am not weakling, if that's what you mean!"

"Well, you're not Stallone," Fujiko answered as she removed her compact from her purse and began to redo her lipstick. "For what it's worth, though, I think one of my nails got chipped in the process."

"One of your—Unbelievable!" Lupin turned back around in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, "I don't believe you! The least you could do is lie and say I drew blood or something. Just humor me for once, okay?"

"I found you a formidable foe, Lupin," Goemon said to Lupin.

"Really!?" Lupin turned back around hopefully.

"Certainly," Goemon responded in a nod.

"Thanks, Pal. It's nice to know who my real friends are!" Lupin replied, sitting back down in his seat. Fujiko's eyes met with Goemon's as if to ask if he were telling the truth, and Goemon swiftly shook his head 'no'. Fujiko smirked and sat back a little in her seat, and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Only eight more days, Lupin!" said Yukiko happily.

"Yep. You're pretty good with your numbers, Yukiko!" Lupin answered, "Seven and a half, technically. But who can be technical when you're this happy, huh?"

"So I guess that means we're going treasure hunting after we play miracle workers?" Jigen inquired.

"Damned right. It's probably going to take me eight days to translate this out of German, anyway!" Lupin replied, scratching his head and looking confusedly at the old map. He shrugged and placed it back in his pocket, and smiled smugly to himself. Pops was probably explaining the gum in the lock to AAA by now, he had the map, and he was going to impress everyone in eight days with his superior sleuthing skills.

"Well, what do we do in between now and then?" Fujiko inquired.

"I dunno…. Anyone up for a trip to the zoo tomorrow?" Lupin asked, looking back at Yukiko.

Yukiko's face lit up, and she clutched onto her doll, "You mean it!?"

"Of course I do. I'm a man of my word, you know. Besides, you deserve it, kid, after the performances you've been giving the past couple of days!" Lupin replied with a cheery expression.

"Ugh…" Jigen shuddered at the thought of going to the zoo. He had never been a big fan of zoos. You actually paid to see monkeys throw feces at one another—You paid good money to see chimps throw their crap at one another.

"You okay, Jigen?" Lupin asked.

"Got something in my throat," Jigen replied, clearing his throat once more and looking over at Lupin with a plastic smile.

"Eeeh… Don't smile so much, it's scary," Lupin cringed. Jigen frowned, glared at Lupin, and went back to concentrating on the road ahead of him. They arrived back to the hotel half an hour later, most looking bored, with the exception of Yukiko. She bounced around happily at the thought of going to the zoo tomorrow.

"Boys, I'm going to borrow the Lupinmobile," said Fujiko, swiping the keys from Jigen's hand as he stepped out, "Yukiko, you want to go shopping with me again?"

"Sure!" Yukiko said happily, jumping back into the car.

"Fine, then," Fujiko climbed back into the car and drove off without a single word from any of the male thieves.

"I don't get women…" Jigen muttered, storming into the hotel.

"I don't think I do anymore, either…" Lupin muttered in mild surprised. How long exactly had Fujiko liked kids? It hadn't always been that way. She used to despise the little monsters, or so he had thought. The three climbed up the stairs of the hotel and into their room, where Goemon immediately climbed out the window and up to the roof of the building.

"Say, what's up with you two?" Lupin asked as he sat back on his bed and watched Jigen anxiously tug at his hat, which now lay in his lap, "All three of you guys…. I don't get what's going on with you all! You're being nice, Goemon's showing an emotion other than pissed off, Fujiko's being nice—Hell, _I'm_ even being nice! I guess the most important question is what's happening to _us_!"

Jigen took in a deep breath, and turned away from Lupin, "I guess I'm just starting to wonder if it's all worth it."

"All worth it!?" Lupin shrieked and nearly fell out of his bed, "What do you mean by that!? Are you going through your mid-life crisis this soon!? Jesus, you aren't going to buy a sportscar and start dressing in bright colors, are you!?"

"That's you you're confusing me with, Lupin," Jigen answered, "You have any idea how friggin' old I am, and what I have to show for it?"

"I don't have a clue how friggin' old you are, but I know what you have to show for it!" Lupin rose from his bed and pulled out wanted posters for each member of his gang from the dresser and laid them on the bureau. "Look! We're gods among thieves, Jigen!"

"I know…." Jigen rose, put his hat on his head, and opened the bedroom door, "Dammit, I know…. But that isn't enough…."

"What'd he mean by that?" Lupin asked himself, "Would someone please start making some sense around here!? I feel like I'm in a nut house, and I'm the only sane one here!"

"You'd make sense to yourself if you quit being so blind," Lupin heard, and turned to see Goemon at the balcony. He jumped in surprise, and remained quiet as Goemon hopped down and stepped into the room, "You probably conjured up a series of memories he had wished to forget. You did it by bringing him back to a place he did not want to venture to."

"But why not?" Lupin inquired, "Why does he hate this place?"

"Who knows with him," Goemon shrugged and sat down on his mat, "I hope Fujiko is taking good care of Yukiko. If that woman gets her into trouble, I—" Goemon stopped, and went to meditating.

"You'll what?" Lupin asked, stepping over to Goemon coyly. "Goemon? You'll what?"

"Let's just say you will be able to fit Fujiko through a fine sieve after I'm done with her if anything happens to Yukiko while they are out," Goemon answered, his eyes closed in meditation.

"I don't believe this," said Lupin with a laugh and a shake of his head, "You're so Goddamned cute… This is funny, it really is…"

"What's so funny?" Goemon inquired irritably, opening one eye and looking over at Lupin.

"You've finally fallen for a girl, and it's a seven-year-old kid!" Lupin said with a hearty laugh, "I don't mean fallen in the creepy kind of Michael Jackson—Home Alone kid way, but as a protector! This is hilarious! This is absolutely rich!"

"I'm trying to meditate," Goemon snapped.

"Okay, okay," Lupin took a few steps back, "But, this is just like that one manga. You know, the samurai and the little kid he takes care of."

"Lone Wolf and Cub," Goemon responded.

"Yeah, but just don't forget who 'Wolf' is, okay? That's my nickname, and it's taken," Lupin nodded, "Boy, I don't believe it. That's probably what's wrong with Jigen and Fujiko, too! You all actually like a kid! Don't the names Jotaru and Alice ring any bells in your brain, or is it too saturated from all the miso soup!?" Lupin asked.

Goemon began to chant to himself in Japanese in an attempt to ignore Lupin, and Lupin decided to leave the hotel room and take a small stroll around the area of the bed and breakfast. Goemon made sure that Lupin was gone before he rose and began to search around the room, "Where is that…." He then took a step back, shook his head, and resumed his chanting, "If it will be, it will be."

The Local Mall:

Fujiko occasionally glanced up from her book at Yukiko as she watched the young girl play on the plastic playground among the other children. After an hour or so of shopping, Fujiko had decided she needed a small rest from the rambunctious child. The talking of several proud mothers caught her attention, and she closed her book and looked over at then.

"Which one is yours?" asked one of the women to Fujiko as she noticed the brunette glancing at the small group of mothers.

Fujiko sputtered in surprise for some time until finally she regained her composure and choked out, "The, uh, one in the blue dress."

"She's an adorable one!" said the mother to Fujiko, "And looks so much like her mother, too! The same eyes!"

"Um, thanks…." Fujiko answered slowly and glanced downward at her watch and back up at the woman. "Which one is yours?"

"Which _five _are mine, you mean!" the woman laughed in response, "The ones in the red shirts. I have to color code them so I can find them! Is she your only one?"

"Yes," Fujiko nodded and laid her book down at her side, "She's enough though, believe me…. You know, I never really thought about having kids, though… And then came Yukiko, and…."

"Don't I know it!" another woman chimed in, "I never thought about it, either while I was a model! Then I realized I couldn't always live off my good looks! And, look, even after having my kids, I haven't lost my figure at all!" Fujiko's eyes went wide as she realized this woman looked about fifty, and she wondered what this woman modeled for. Probably posters against drug use, she thought, "What's left after all the boys are gone, you know!?"

"Uh… Sure…." Fujiko looked back at Yukiko. She was playing in the ball pit with the children in the red shirts, "What'd your husband think?"

"We never really talked about it," the second women answered, "Michiko, my oldest, was our little surprise, though, so he didn't really have much of a choice. It was either the baby and me or neither. A package deal, I told him!"

"So he stayed?" Fujiko asked with a hopeful smile.

"Heck, no! Lives in Miami now," the woman replied, "But your husband stayed around, didn't he?"

"Yes. Through thick and thin," Fujiko replied in a nod. God, why how did I even get in this conversation, she thought. The idea also occurred to her that if they started talking about childbirth, she would quickly leave.

"Sounds like a keeper," one of the women muttered to the other, who nodded.

Yukiko came down from the playground to Fujiko, "Hi! I'm all done!"

"Are you sure, Yukiko?" Fujiko asked.

"Yep!" said Yukiko happily, pulling Fujiko up and leading her out.

"Bye!" said Fujiko, waving good-bye to the two women, who waved back, "Yukiko, thanks a million…" she murmured.

"Why?" asked Yukiko.

"No reason. Now let's get back to Uncle Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon. We have more things to plan out, you know. Plus Zenigata's probably still hanging around somewhere… Boy does he get on my nerves!"

"He doesn't seem so bad. He reminds me of this puppy I had… He kept banging his head into this wall, over and over. He thought he could get through the wall! Silly, huh? Well, anyway, one day he did it too many times."

"What happened?" asked Fujiko.

"He cracked his skull open and died," Yukiko answered bluntly, leaving a stunned Fujiko speechless, "It's all right, though. My mommy told me someday we'd get a new puppy."

"Well, maybe your father likes dogs," said Fujiko with a smile, opening the door for the two of them and walking out to the car with her.

Across the mall, Zenigata, in his new car, was sitting back in the driver's seat, trying to rest with his hat over his head. He overheard what sounded like Fujiko, and he bolted up in his chair, but then sighed as he realized he was probably dreaming, "Probably just that sushi I had… Damned takeout…." He murmured and huddled back down in his seat, silently cursing to himself that his bosses did not cover hotel fees in his travel this time, and he was stuck sleeping in a mall parking lot.

"Come on, Yukiko, let's get going," said Fujiko as she helped a small girl into the car. She looked upward briefly, and thought she heard Zenigata. She then shrugged it off and sat down in the car, and put the keys in the ignition. She adjusted the rearview mirror, and pulled out onto the road, and could not shake off the feeling that Zenigata was somewhere near. 


	4. See You Later, Alligator

DISCLAIMER: I think we all get it by now… I don't own any of this. I simply write it in an attempt to prevent from lawsuits, not like any studio executives will read it, anyway.

Hello!

Chapter four up already! Sorry if everyone in the last chapter seemed a little out of character, but I guess that's what happens when you put a little bit of drama in something that's mainly comedy. But don't fear, you're not the only ones who are trying to figure out what's wrong with everyone—Lupin's just as clueless as any of us. Well, let's just pray that everything gets back to normal soon and everyone's back to their old selves. Now let's keep the ball rolling with chapter four.

P.S.: Hey, anyone pick up on the pattern with the titles yet? He he… I hope you oldies fans appreciate it.

The Promise, the Picture, and the Protectors

Chapter Four

Day Four: See you later, Alligator

__

'I should've known better with a girl like you,

That I would love everything that you do,

And I do,

And I do,

Hey, hey, hey,

And I do,'

--The Beatles, _'I Should have Known Better'_

"How much longer?" Yukiko asked, leaning onto the front seat.

"Not much, if I can remember the way right," Lupin answered, glancing up at the signs, "Now, after a left here, I should—"

"Take a right!" Jigen snapped quickly and swerved to the right. All held on for dear life as the car made the turn, and there was the honking of car horns as they cut several people off.

"Okay, okay! Jesus, Jigen! Just tell me next time, all right!? You're the worst backseat driver I've ever known!" Lupin yelled in response as he straightened the wheels of the car out, "No wonder you're always changing the brakes! We're going to need a new car at this rate! Poor baby, takes so much abuse…. Ah, well… You were right about the zoo being on the right. I guess you can say you were right about the right…."

"Jeeze…." Jigen groaned and rolled his eyes in response to the cheesy joke, "Okay. This is the place here. Boy, they've really done some remodeling to the front…"

"Huh?" Lupin turned to him, "You've been here before, Jigen?"

"Damn it, lady!" Jigen screamed as a woman cut Lupin off. Lupin slammed on the brakes, and all jerked forward, "Where'd you learn to drive, the bumper car ride!? Jesus I hate these foreign drivers! Every stupid person in this Goddamned world ought to be taken out and shot on sight!"

"Some-body got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh?" Lupin chuckled.

"Sorry," Jigen mumbled as he parked the car, "I guess I didn't get much sleep after all. That and my teeth are starting to bother me a little bit."

"Well, at least it's not your feet, or your knee. You know, I'm honestly surprised that anyone could live past forty in your family. They aren't all smokers and drinkers like you, are they?"

"Do you think they have zebras?" Yukiko interjected.

"More than likely," Lupin replied as he parked the car. All stepped out, and began to walk to the gate of the zoo.

"Where to now?" asked Fujiko as they walked through the gates of the zoo and stopped to look around at the different routes.

"We can meet up in an hour or two…" said Lupin, looking down at his watch, "Fujiko, would you like to come with me? Jigen and Goemon can take care of Yukiko, I think."

"Why not? Someone's got to keep you from lifting some of the rare animals," Fujiko answered with a shrug. Lupin chuckled and put an arm around Fujiko's waist and began to walk away, leaving the other three by a large fountain.

"Can we find a bathroom?" Yukiko asked.

"Crap…." Goemon and Jigen grumbled in unison.

Jigen turned to them, "There's a sign. I'll go try to find one on it, okay?"

"Sure," Goemon nodded and looked down at Yukiko, who was fidgeting back and forth on the concrete. He looked upward, and saw Jigen reading the map. This was a normal action, but what was out of the ordinary was the fact Jigen's face was only a few inches from the map. Jigen drew his head back, and then drew close to it again. Goemon quickly turned his head as Jigen turned back to him, and Jigen pointed to the nearest bathroom. 

They came to the bathrooms, and the three stopped. Yukiko looked upward at them, and Jigen and Goemon exchanged glances.

"She's a little young to go in alone…." Jigen said slowly, "What about taking her into the men's?"

"No way," Yukiko shook her head wildly.

"I'm not going in," said Goemon, taking a step back.

"Come on. You look more feminine-looking than me!" Jigen snapped.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you two having a little bit of trouble? I'll take her in if you want?" both heard.

Goemon started, "Thank you, but—" he turned, and saw she was an attractive Japanese woman in a kimono, "I, um… Certainly. Be my guest. Yukiko, you go with—"

"Amaya," she replied, taking Yukiko by the hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Jigen waited until the door closed fully to turn to Goemon and speak, "You were just trying to get her name with that line, weren't you? My God, you actually almost hit on someone…"

"I did no such thing!" Goemon snapped in response.

"Buddy, I've seen that look before," Jigen lit a cigarette and smiled, "Believe me, I've had that look on my face a couple of times myself…."

"I find that very difficult to believe," Goemon retorted sternly and looked back at the door, "She is a kind woman to do such a thing for us, though."

"Yeah, but what kind of a woman is she?" asked Jigen, standing back akimbo.

"A little trust every once in a blue moon would not kill you, Jigen," said Goemon.

"Whether or not it will kill you all depends on who you trust," Jigen answered, "And it's better to trust no one than to trust the wrong people, you know?"

Amaya exited the bathroom at this time, followed by a now happy again Yukiko, "Thank you, Miss Toshi," Yukiko said with a tiny bow, and walked over to Jigen and Goemon.

"It's no problem. Any time," Amaya replied, and began to walk away.

"Wait," Goemon said suddenly. Amaya turned around, "Are you alone here? If so, would you care to join us?"

"I came in order to get some peace, which I suppose I won't be getting today, anyway. Why not?" Amaya shrugged, and began to walk with Goemon, Jigen, and Yukiko.

Jigen looked over at Goemon and whispered, "You're hopeless, man. Do you want me to watch over Yukiko while you talk about whatever with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, but would you mind it?" asked Goemon.

"No problem. Just meet with everyone at the fountain at whatever time we're supposed to meet," Jigen answered in a whisper. Goemon nodded, and began to veer away from them with Amaya, "Guess it's just you and me, kid."

"I guess," Yukiko replied, "Is she Goemon's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think so," Jigen replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yukiko inquired.

Jigen laughed heartily at this, "Me, nah! I don't need one, anyway. Too busy with everything else."

"But have you ever had any?" Yukiko continued.

"No one's business, really," Jigen answered as they stopped in front of the birdcages, "But, you know…. A couple, and I shouldn't even be talking to a kid about this crap."

"Why not?" asked Yukiko, looking away from the birds at him, "I had a boyfriend one time."

"What?" Jigen snapped his head and looked down at her in surprise, "You're too young!"

"Nah-ah," Yukiko shook her head, "His name was Akira. He was really nice, but we had to break up. He had to move to Ise."

"Hey, kid," Jigen started with a smirk.

"What?" Yukiko looked upward at him.

"Don't grow up too fast, okay? You'll just want to be young again," Jigen replied, "Come on. You want me to carry you?"

"Sure!" Yukiko's face lit up, and Jigen bent down for her to climb on his back. He rose and began to walk away from the birds, and felt his hat lifted off his head. He turned back, and saw Yukiko had put the hat on her head only to have it fall over her eyes.

"I don't think you can pull off a fedora, personally," Jigen commented, and felt a smile come across his face as he began to head off to the dolphin exhibit.

The Monkey Exhibit:

"Let go, you little creep!" Fujiko shrieked, trying to push the monkey away while the simian kept held of Lupin's tie, making the thief turn a light shade of blue. Fujiko picked up a drink that had been laid on the curb, and threw it at the monkey. It hissed, let go of its hold, and ran to the safety of its own tree while Lupin fell back onto the concrete and gasped for air. Fujiko kneeled down beside him, and Lupin took this opportunity to let his hand 'accidentally' fall onto her backside. Fujiko gasped, and slapped him across the face. Lupin fell back and groaned, and rubbed the side of his face.

"Ouch! Fujiko, take it easy! I was just strangled by a monkey!" Lupin grumbled as he rested on his elbows.

"Serves you right!" Fujiko snapped in response. "Come on, get up…." She sighed, and lifted Lupin up onto his feet, "I hope Goemon and Jigen are having an easier with Yukiko at least! At least she doesn't taught chimps!"

"What? It was funny—At the time," Lupin replied.

"I think I'd have an easier time taking care of a baby!" Fujiko grumbled as she led Lupin over to a café and helped him ease himself down into a chair.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Fujicakes?" Lupin asked in a smarmy smile, leaning on the white plastic table, "After all these years, you finally ready to get married?"

"You're just B.S.ing about it, Lupin," Fujiko answered with a shake of her head, "Besides, I'm too busy for a child."

"What, I can babysit. And if I can't Jigen or Goemon would!" Lupin replied.

"I wouldn't trust you with any child alone," Fujiko replied, "I heard all about the video."

"Crap, guys…" Lupin grumbled to herself.

"Besides, I don't want to turn into one of those women I saw in the mall yesterday. It's like they don't even have lives anymore!" Fujiko said.

"What women?" Lupin asked in a frown.

"Is—is that Goemon!?" Fujiko choked.

"Huh?" Lupin turned around, and saw Goemon sitting at a nearby table with Amaya. "I'll be damned, it _is _him! And with a girl, too!"

"But where are Jigen and Yukiko, then?" Fujiko asked.

"They'll be all right, don't worry," Lupin reassured her, "Hey, Goemon!"

Goemon snapped his head around and saw Lupin and Fujiko sitting at a close café table, and he closed his eyes and meditated silently before a moment before opening them again. "Who are they?" Amaya asked.

"Friends, coworkers, travel companions…. You can name it," Goemon answered vaguely. He waved back at the still waving Lupin in order to humor him, and then turned his attention back to Amaya.

"He called you Goemon. Is that in any relation to the clan? I've heard of Ishikawa Goemon, the famous samurai. Supposedly his clan's still alive today," said Amaya.

"I am the thirteenth generation," Goemon replied.

"Lucky you," Amaya snorted, "Thirteen? Wow, that's tough luck, huh?"

"It all depends on how you look at it," Goemon replied.

The Dolphin Exhibit:

"They're beautiful!" Yukiko gasped happily.

"Yeah, they sure are…." Jigen trailed off, and his face took a distant, far off look for a few moments before he came back to his senses, "You ready to go to the next exhibit?"

"Yeah!" Yukiko said happily. Jigen nodded, and began to walk out of the darkened room, but failed to see a crack in the ground, and tripped. He nearly fell, but managed to regain his balance.

"Yukiko! Are you okay!?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Jigen. Are you all right?" Yukiko inquired.

"Uh-huh…." Jigen nodded, "Sorry. I just didn't see that…. Used to be able to…." he added in a murmur as he continued to walk out of the exhibit with Yukiko, "I'm just glad you're all right. I should've seen that…"

"It's all right, Jigen. It happens to people sometimes," Yukiko replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to make sure it won't happen again. If you crack your head open, Lupin will be royally pissed at me," said Jigen, setting Yukiko down on a park bench and removing a case from his jacket pocket, "Now, you don't tell anyone I have these, okay?" he said in tone that sounded slightly nervous, "It's going to be our little secret."

"Okay," Yukiko said with a smile. "Are you ready to go again?"

"Yep," Jigen said with a nod, and bent down to let Yukiko on his back. She climbed on, and the two began to walk again towards the penguin exhibit.

The Café:

"Goemon, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Lupin as he and Fujiko stood over Goemon and Amaya.

"This is Amaya. Amaya, these are my good friends Lupin and Fujiko," Goemon replied.

"Pleasure to meet you," Amaya said and rose to shake hands with Fujiko and Lupin. In a surprise move, Lupin kissed Amaya's hand. Amaya let out a disbelieving laugh and Goemon glowered.

"Hey, I really hate to break this up, but it's almost time to meet Jigen and Yukiko," Lupin replied.

"Of, you have to go?" Amaya asked Goemon, "Well, here is where you can reach me." She took out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote her phone number on it, and passed it to Goemon. Lupin smiled at Goemon amusedly and Goemon turned a light shade of red in return. The three watched as Amaya left, and Lupin turned to him as Amaya disappeared from sight.

"You sly dog! You meet a lady at a zoo!? Ha! Great!" Lupin said with an amused chuckle.

"That is besides the point," Goemon replied, storing the paper in a pant pocket, "I have something else I wish to talk to you about, concerning Jigen."

"Yeah, what?" asked Lupin in a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Alone, preferably," Goemon continued, looking behind Lupin at Fujiko.

"Okay, I'll bite," Fujiko shrugged began to walk away, "I'll see you two at the fountain."

"'Kay! Bye, Fujiko!" said Lupin, waving good-bye to Fujiko. He turned back to Goemon, and his expression suddenly became serious, "What's up, Goemon?"

"Jigen," Goemon started, "When we were with Yukiko, I noticed something bizarre."

"Yeah, what?" asked Lupin.

"He went to go look at a map, but he placed himself only inches away from it," Goemon said gravely, "It—It was as though he could not see it any other way. I think he's losing his vision."

This statement hit Lupin like an oncoming truck, and he was not afraid to show it. He sat back down at the café, and rested his chin on his hand. "Wow…. Are you sure?" Lupin asked after a long pause.

"What else could it have been, Lupin?" Goemon replied and seated himself, "I didn't want to admit what I was seeing either."

"Do you think that's why he's been acting so weird? I mean, weirder than the usual weird," Lupin continued.

"It could be part of the reason," Goemon admitted, "I didn't think of it at the time, but perhaps it wasn't the thing to do. I'm referring to leaving him to take care of Yukiko, I mean."

"Hey, you were thinking with something other than your head for once. I feel you—I do it all the time myself," Lupin said with a shrug. "I'm sure they'll be all right. Damn… Why do you think he didn't tell anyone? He could get us killed!"

"I think he has too much pride to do such a thing," Goemon answered, "Unfortunately, pride is the downfall of many men."

"Let's just try to keep Jigen from falling everywhere," Lupin answered. He looked down at his watch, and back at Goemon, "We better be heading back, buddy. They'll probably be wondering where the hell we are."

"Agreed," Goemon nodded, and rose.

"Oh, and good job. That chick is a babe!" Lupin added.

"Do not make me kill you in order to retain Amaya's honor," Goemon retorted sternly.

"You wouldn't…." Lupin started.

"Jigen didn't think I would disable him, either," said Goemon.

"Listen, maybe Jigen and disable aren't the best couple of words to use in a sentence right now…." said Lupin. 

"Should we let him know we know?" Goemon inquired.

"I'll sit down with him later," Lupin responded as they began to travel to the fountain. They were already several minutes late for their arrival. 


	5. I Love the Nightlife

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or copyrighted material posted below. Unfortunately, I do not profit from my writing. This is simply to entertain Fanfiction.net casuals and regulars. (God bless you, Fanfiction.net)

Hey, me again!

Getting tired of these messages yet? I'm not. I think of it as a way of keeping in touch with the reader. Wow, some freaky crap's going down, huh? Goemon got a girl's number, Jigen's might be blind as a bat, and Fujiko's being nice to kids. I think Lupin fancies himself being in a corner of the Twilight Zone about now. Poor guy. Well, here's the next chapter. We're almost halfway done already! Well, have a good read. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! 

P.S.: Thanks for the positive reviews again! If you feel you have anything to shout out about, feel free! I appreciate any feedback.

The Promise, the Picture, and the Protectors

Chapter Five

Day Five: I Love the Nightlife

__

'When I get to the bottom

I go back to the top of the slide

Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride

Till I get to the bottom and I see you again'

--The Beatles, _'Helter Skelter'_

"Holy crap!!!" a shriek was bellowed at a rural bed and breakfast just outside of Osaka on an early morning.

"What? What's wrong!?" Fujiko asked, running over to an ill-looking Lupin.

"I'm on the phone!" Goemon called from the bedroom.

"This map's a dud!" Lupin wailed unhappily, "It's a piece of crap that was drawn on some paper dyed with coffee!"

"I thought it smelled funny…" Fujiko muttered. "It's a fake, though!? Are you positive about it? I—I mean, couldn't someone have spilt coffee on it, or—"

"It's definitely a fake… Someone got to it before us…." Lupin answered. "I can't believe someone beat me to it! I knew this was too good to be true!"

"How do you know that?" Fujiko inquired.

"Because the cocky jerk left his name on the paper! He really thought I was so stupid I couldn't translate German!?"

"Well, you couldn't tell it was a fake…." Fujiko answered with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Anyway…." Lupin began to inhale and exhale deeply, as Goemon had taught him, "This punk happens to live in Osaka. I just need to find out where…"

"Try the Internet," Fujiko suggested.

"Fujicakes, you're a genius!" Lupin chirped happily, and crawled over to the laptop at the desk. He typed in the man's name, and read over the names, "Aha! Here's that bastard, right here! He owns—A roller rink!? C'mon, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Who is he?" Fujiko inquired.

"Kenji Tenshino," Lupin replied, "He's only done petty theft before this."

"Guess he decided to upgrade…." Fujiko murmured.

"Yeah, I know, really…." Lupin snorted, "Hey! Jigen! You still there!?"

"Yeah!" Jigen emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "What's up?"

"Do you know where this place is?" Lupin asked, pointing to the computer screen. He had to see if Goemon was right about Jigen, he couldn't believe it on words alone, not something this serious.

"I…" Jigen leaned in towards the screen little, and then stood up straight, "My bagel's burning. Read it off to me…."

"Happy Panda Rollerskating Rink," Lupin replied, "Boy, what a cheesy name! Who comes up with those name, crack-heads?"

The two, who had previously heard Jigen rustling around in the kitchen, heard dead silence for a few moments. Jigen came out, his face much more serious, "Yeah, I've heard of it. Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, our map is a fake. This creep, Kenji Tenshino, stole it from under our noses. We're going to get it back," Lupin replied, "I know it sounds a little guerilla for our standards, but this guy's got me totally pissed at him."

"Kenji…" Jigen trailed off, and looked down at his bagel, "I'll be damned, forgot the jelly! Be right back…" he ran into the kitchen once more, leaving a confused Lupin and Fujiko.

"What's up with him?" Fujiko muttered.

"I don't know," Lupin admitted, shaking his head. Jigen returned a few moments later, and sat down in the living room with them. Lupin noticed Jigen had the same look on his face that he had had when Lupin had mentioned going to Osaka in the first place.

"Jigen, have you heard of Kenji?" Fujiko asked.

"We go back a little…" Jigen admitted as he finished his bagel and then went to the kitchen again, "Lupin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What, Kenji's just a petty thief!" Lupin chuckled.

"Like **_hell _**he is!" Jigen answered venomously, "Kenji's feared by fearless people, all right? That record is a sham."

"What's he wanted for?" Lupin inquired.

"What _isn't _he wanted for?" Jigen retorted as he exited the kitchen, "Listen, you want to be alive to reunite Yukiko with her dad, right? Well, if you do, I'd stay out of Kenji's way."

"Did you work for him?" Fujiko asked.

As Jigen was about to speak, Goemon entered the living room, "I'm glad I don't make many phone calls. She thought someone was trying to kill you, Lupin!"

"Yeah, someone was trying to kill me all right! This punk nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lupin answered.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Fujiko asked.

"A girl he met at the zoo," Lupin replied quickly, "Hey, Goemon, you're pretty good with your sword, right?"

"Are you joking?" Goemon asked skeptically.

"You know what I mean," said Lupin, "What I'm asking is if you could work that thing on a pair of roller skates."

Goemon paused, "Have you been drinking again?"

"No, I'm serious!" Lupin answered.

"I'm telling you, you shouldn't be messing with Kenji…. He's bad news…." Jigen reminded him.

"So I've heard," said Lupin. He then turned his attention back to Goemon, "But could you, man?"

"I didn't cover it in my training, but I think I'll manage…." Goemon replied.

"Who's going to look after Yukiko?" asked Fujiko.

"Well, Fujiko, since you brought it up, I'll consider that volunteering. Besides, we might be able to use the kid again. She's a great little actress," said Lupin quickly, "Jigen, are you coming?"

"Someone has to watch everyone's back…" Jigen answered, "If I don't come, Kenji will probably shoot all of you dead…"

"I'm going to go out to get some food," said Fujiko as she picked up her purse, "Is Yukiko still asleep?"

"Uh-huh. It's about time for her to get up, though," said Lupin, looking down at his watch. 

"I'll go wake her, then," Fujiko walked into her bedroom once again, closing the door behind her.

Lupin stood and walked over to Jigen, and sat down on the couch with him, "Do you…. Uh… How do I put this? I… Do you know how to skate?" he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Why?"

"You can teach Goemon," Lupin suggested, looking over at Goemon. Goemon shot him a cold glare, as if to mentally brand him a coward. Lupin looked back at Jigen hopefully, and Jigen shrugged in response.

"Sure, why not?" Jigen replied.

"Good. Now I'm off to go rent some skates," Lupin answered, rising and picking up his jacket.

"Is it really necessary to know how to skate?" asked Goemon.

"Hey, anyone who's at a skating rink and not skating is suspicious," Lupin replied as he turned and exited the hotel, "Don't worry, Goemon. I'd never make you do anything I knew you weren't capable of doing."

Later:

"Dammit, bend your knees, for God's sakes!" Jigen yelled.

"I'm trying!" Goemon answered shakily, nearly falling on the concrete outside of the hotel once more. He was clutching onto the railing of the building, trying to retain his balance, while Jigen desperately tried to coax him away from the handrail. Lupin had perched himself on their car, and looked on in amusement.

"Come on," Jigen took him by the hand, and began to skate around the parking lot with Goemon slowly.

"Ah, this is so cute…" Lupin chuckled to himself, "Makes me wish I had brought my camera…."

"Come on, slow now…" Jigen said to Goemon in a reassuring tone, "See, you have it! All right man!"

"Yeah," Goemon nodded. Jigen slowly let go of his grasp, and allowed Goemon to skate. Soon after, Goemon began to go downhill, and lost control of the skates, and careened out of control downhill. Jigen raced down after him, and he and Goemon skated out of control as Goemon clung onto him. Several trashcans at the bottom broke their fall.

Lupin's smile vanished, and he jumped off of the car and ran down to the two, "Are you guys okay!?"

"Yeah. Jigen broke my fall…" Goemon groaned as he sat up in the pile of overturned trashcans.

"Oh…" Jigen groaned and sat up and rubbed his head. When he did, Lupin saw something fall out of his pocket. An eyeglass case. Jigen looked down as he noticed it had fallen out, and then looked upward at Lupin, and then over at Goemon. Jigen silently rose and skated back up into the hotel, leaving Goemon and Lupin at the edge of the driveway.

"That is _not _how I wanted to approach that subject…." Lupin murmured. He picked up the eyeglass case, and began to walk up the driveway. Goemon tried to rise to walk up with Lupin, but this only met with defeat as he fell back into the trashcans.

"A demon must have created this devices of the devil…" Goemon said to himself.

Inside, Lupin walked up the flight of stairs into his room, where he found Jigen in the bedroom sitting down on the edge of his bed, the skates at his feet on the floor, "You dropped these…" Lupin said, handing Jigen the eyeglass case. Jigen nodded and took the case and placed it back in his pocket. Lupin exhaled heavily and sat down next to Jigen on the bed, "What's going on, Jigen?"

"They're only temporary…" Jigen said, closing his eyes, "They'll be able to operate on me in another couple of months. Some of the nerves came loose, but they can reattach them, but only after my eyes adjust."

"How long has this been going on?" Lupin inquired.

"Ever since I knocked my head on a flight of stairs about three months ago. Things started to get a little blurry after that," Jigen replied, "I went to an optometrist, and he explained it all to me. I have to wear these glasses until the operation."

"You should really wear them, then," Lupin replied, "It's okay. I'd rather you look a little funny than have you get killed."

"Fine," Jigen said after a pause and removed the glasses case. He opened the case up, revealing a pair of gold-framed glasses. He unopened the glasses, and put them on and turned to Lupin, "See. I look stupid. I can see you're trying not to laugh."

"You don't look stupid, just Amish…" Lupin said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Don't worry, Pal. You look all right. It's not like you're afraid the ladies won't find you attractive anymore."

"Hey! There are plenty of girls who liked me!" Jigen protested.

"Yeah, and most of the time they try to kill you or all of us, too!" Lupin retorted, "Let's go check on Goemon."

"Jesus! I forgot all about him! I hope he's okay down there!" Jigen added, rising and following Lupin into the living room. As they were about to leave, the front door opened and Fujiko walked in, followed by Yukiko. As Fujiko locked the door and looked upward, a look of shock came over her face as she viewed Jigen with his glasses.

"Oh, you told them?" Yukiko asked, walking over to Jigen, "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, I did. But all secrets come out sometime," Jigen answered with a shrug, "Where'd you guys go?"

"Grocery shopping," Fujiko answered with a bit of suspicion in her voice, "What's with the glasses?"

"I need them for a little while," Jigen replied, "I hope that isn't a problem with you."

"Just curious. Jeeze…" Fujiko grumbled as she walked into the kitchen with her arms full of groceries, "Oh, by the way, guys? Why is Goemon outside trying to roller skate?"

"Realism," Lupin replied.

"Well, he's going to be real dead soon if we don't go out there," Jigen retorted, "Come on, let's go."

"Well, he wasn't doing so bad out there, actually," Fujiko admitted.

"What?" Jigen and Lupin turned, then looked at one another, and ran down the stairs to the parking lot. They found Goemon skating outside. Both looked on, stunned, as they saw him skating like at lifetime professional. Goemon stopped, turned, and looked back at the two.

"It's all about finding your center," Goemon explained. He looked over at Jigen, and gave a small smile, "You're wearing them now?"

"Yeah," Jigen nodded. "You know, I wish I had your persistence sometimes…"

"All right. So, tonight we're getting our map back," Lupin said, clasping his hands together.

"No letter?" asked Jigen.

"Hell, no! On other terms, I would be a gentleman, but this is war!" Lupin yelled passionately, "I wouldn't waste the paper on him!"

Later that Night:

"All right. You guys know what to look out for," said Lupin as the group entered the roller skating rink, "I'm going to go try to find the place. Fujiko, you try to find Kenji. Jigen, Goemon, you two watch her back. Yukiko, you come with me."

All went in their different directions; Fujiko to the snack bar, Goemon and Jigen to rent skates, and Lupin and Yukiko to find the map.

Fujiko found Kenji at one of the tables, along with several of his friends, all dressed in suits. A man who wore Gucci seemed a little out of place in a roller rink, she noted. She walked over, and rested a hand on the back of Kenji's chair. He discontinued talking to his friends, and looked upward at Fujiko. Fujiko had to hold back her shudder of disgust as she looked Kenji over. He reminded her of an insect.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes," Fujiko nodded, "Are you Kenji?"

"Who wants to know?" he inquired.

"You're just as handsome as my girl friends said you were!" Fujiko gasped happily.

"Huh? Oh… Really…" Kenji inquired with a smile.

The Skating Rink:

"You seein' what I'm seein'?" asked Jigen as he and Goemon went around in another circle. A young boy bumped into Goemon, and glared at him. His eyes traveled downwards and caught sight of Goemon's sword and Jigen's gun, and he let out a small gasp of horror. He quickly skated away from the two, towards his mother.

"You think he'll say anything?" asked Jigen.

"He's probably too afraid we'd shoot up the place," Goemon replied coolly, "How's Fujiko doing?"

"All right," Jigen answered, "Has Lupin said anything to you through the earphones?"

"Nope. All's clear," Goemon replied, "So do we just keep going around in circles?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jigen answered.

"This could be an allusion to our lives, you know," said Goemon.

"The only thing I know right now is that my feet are starting to hurt," Jigen retorted.

The air vents of the back offices:

"You see anything yet, Yukiko?" Lupin asked as he and Yukiko crawled through the air ducts.

"Here! I came see his nameplate on the desk!" Yukiko said, and abruptly stopped in front of a grate.

"Okay, move up a little," Lupin whispered. Yukiko crawled forward a little and allowed Lupin to go to work undoing the grate. He removed a mirror from his pocket and looked around, and then stuck his head down. "Damn, it's right there!" he whispered happily. "Okay, Yuki. You know the drill."

"Yeah," Yukiko backed up a little, and Lupin took her by the ankles and slowly eased her down to the desk, where she lifted the map up from the desk. Lupin pulled her back in, and Yukiko tumbled in. Lupin took the map from her hands and placed it in his jacket pocket, and placed the grate back on. Yukiko slowly turned back around, and Lupin was able to undo his joints in order to turn around in the air vent. 

"Okay, guys! Mission accomplished!" Lupin whispered into his microphone, "Piece of cake!"

"Says you! Get your ass down here, now!" Jigen hissed back.

The Roller Skating Rink:

"Hey, let go of me, you creep!" Fujiko yelled, trying to let go of Kenji's strong grip.

"You're Lupin's little bitch, aren't you!?" Kenji yelled angrily, "I'll show him what happens to people who invade my territory!"

"Uh-oh…." Jigen murmured.

"Let's go," Goemon added, skating away with Jigen. They came up to Kenji and his thugs, all who drew their guns as they saw the two armed men approach them. One thug fired a shot into the air, causing a light to break and the entire room went into a panic. Many exited, and the skating rink was soon empty. 

Jigen and Goemon stood opposite four of Kenji's cronies. Goemon made the first move, with a quick flash of Zantetsu. One of the cronies fell over dead, a pool of blood growing quickly under him.

Kenji went to take a shot at Fujiko, but was stopped by one of Jigen's bullets. Kenji looked upward, and smiled, "You know, I knew a guy who could make a shot just like that… But he supposedly died off a few years ago…" Kenji quickly shot, knocking Jigen's hat off of his head, "Good God, it is you… Dear, sweet God…. Sorry, old pal, didn't recognize you under the coke bottles. But the stupid hillbilly looking beard should've given it all away, come to think of it… I told you to get the hell away, didn't I, Jigen? Wasn't shooting your idiotic ass enough!? You just don't learn, do you!?"

Jigen quickly picked up the hat and went back into his stance, and glared at Kenji, "Let her go…"

"You know, I could've shot you right then…" said Kenji with a laugh, "But that'd have been too easy. You see, _now _I'm going to shoot you." Kenji went to, but Fujiko gave him a swift kick in the knees. Kenji fell down, briefly, and one of the cronies grabbed hold of her hair. Then, as quickly as Kenji had fallen, the crony fell to the ground. Behind him stood Lupin, with a still-smoking gun in one hand and Yukiko's tiny hand in the others.

"You little bitch!" Kenji growled, and went to shoot Fujiko. Goemon swung his blade once. The gun slowly slid apart, one half falling to the ground and the other remaining in his hand.

"You're…" Kenji looked downward at his gun and dropped it onto the ground. Fujiko ran back to Lupin, and stood next to him.

"So you're Lupin, huh?" Kenji asked with a smile, "Nice to meet you, finally. You're Jigen's buddy, right? Well it's finally nice to meet you… You know, my buddies have still got their guns, you know…"

"They won't soon…" Lupin said with a laugh.

"Hey, Lupin. Get the kid out of here, will you?" Jigen asked.

"Huh?" Lupin shot his head up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I have a little something I need to settle," Jigen replied, "I'd like it if everyone got out. I can handle this…"

"Jigen, I—"

"Now!" Jigen yelled. Lupin nodded, and motioned for the others to leave. As they opened the door to the rink, Lupin held the door open for the others. And as he closed the door, he heard three shots. That meant one of two things—Jigen had shot three times or he had been shot three times. The others stopped, and looked back at the glass doors. Jigen exited the building while still putting his gun in his pocket.

"Did you kill them?" Yukiko asked in a low mutter.

Jigen looked downward at her and answered, "I did what I had to do, Yuki. Sometimes people have to do things they don't always like."

"Let's get going," Lupin said quietly.

They arrived back at the hotel that night, Yukiko playing quietly in her room. Goemon had gone out with Amaya, and Jigen had been in the bathroom for a while, which no one dared to question. Fujiko and Lupin were on the couch, watching television. Lupin had been flipping through channels for about fifteen minutes.

"Huh… Here we go, Discovery Channel… The channel you watch when nothing else is on…." Lupin murmured.

"Do you think Jigen's all right?" Fujiko inquired.

"I hope so," Lupin replied, "Jesus, he scared the crap out of me today, you know that? He hasn't scared me like that in years…."

"I know. But we got the map, and it's the real thing, right?" asked Fujiko.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "Hey! Holy crap! Look at what those monkeys are doing!"

"I can see that…" Fujiko mumbled, "You really need to grow up, you know that?" she laughed.

"Where's Yukiko?" Lupin inquired.

"Playing in our room," Fujiko responded, "I think she's a little spooked about what happened today. I did talk to her, though, and she seems all right with it. I wonder if she ever saw anything like that when she lived with her mother."

"I don't know," Lupin shook his head vaguely, "I never bothered to ask."

"You know, this would be a really unstable environment for a kid, right?" Fujiko said.

"I don't know. It was just like this when I was growing up, and my parents were all right with it…" Lupin answered, "I think I turned out okay."

"Besides having a maturity level less than a third grader?" Fujiko retorted.

"Holy crap! Look at those monkeys go!" Lupin said in shock, "How'd they do _that_!?"

Fujiko sighed heavily as she saw this conversation was going nowhere, and decided to go for the straightforward approach, "Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"Sure, sure—What!?" Lupin snapped his head in Fujiko's direction, "Did your internal clock go off finally!?"

"Well, what do you think? Be honest," Fujiko said.

"Hell, I don't know! What is this, twenty questions!?" Lupin sputtered, "I guess… Maybe… But I thought you hated kids!"

"Only the obnoxious ones," Fujiko answered.

"Damn! It's like everyone's going crazy!" Lupin rose and walked into his bedroom.

"Lupin! Dammit! Grow up and get back here!" Fujiko yelled.

"I'm not going to have this conversation, Fujiko," Lupin replied, slamming the door to his bedroom, "Not right now."

Fujiko sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, and walked into her bedroom. Yukiko looked upward from her dolls at Fujiko, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Yuki," Fujiko said reassuringly, "Uncle Lupin's just being a little difficult to hold an adult conversation with right now."

"Oh," Yukiko nodded, and stood, and walked over to Fujiko, "Do you want to play with me right now?"

Fujiko smirked, "Why not. Maybe it'll help get rid of some of my stress… I haven't done this in years, you know," she said as she sat down on the floor across from Yukiko.

"Is Jigen all right?" asked Yukiko.

"I don't know. But you never know with him," Fujiko shook her head, "I have no clue why I'm here half of the time. They're all insane."

"It's because you like Lupin, isn't it?" asked Yukiko.

"It's because I don't want to see Lupin hurt himself with his naivete. He's a sweet guy, really, but sometimes I think he lives in his own world," Fujiko answered, "That and the fact he's the best at what he does. I guess that's some of the appeal, the thrills of it. God, why am I telling this to a seven-year-old?" Fujiko asked herself.

"Do you want to be Midge or Barbie?" asked Yukiko.

"Well, I'm a brunette right now, so I guess Midge," Fujiko answered with some thought, "You know, Yukiko, I've never actually gotten along with a kid before. None of us have, really. Weird, huh?"

"I guess," Yukiko shrugged, "I never got along with kids, either."

"Why not?" asked Fujiko.

"They used to call me and my mommy names sometimes," Yukiko said calmly, "I got used to it, though."

"You shouldn't," Fujiko replied, shaking her head, "If someone calls you a name, you kick them right in the shins, okay?"

"Okay, Fujiko," Yukiko nodded, "Do you want to play now?"

"Sure," Fujiko answered with a smile.


	6. Papa Don't Preach

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I don't even own a car, or a motorcycle, or a moped. Heck, not even a skateboard… Sorry, just had to get that out into the open.

Hello!

How does everyone like the story so far? I hope you enjoy what's been going on in the story. If you do, or don't, for that matter, let me know. Oh, and thanks for sticking around and reading these past five chapters, it really means a lot to me. We're more than halfway done now! Let's keep it going!

Chapter Six

Day Six: Papa Don't Preach 

__

'We said our goodbyes (on the night before),

Love was in your eyes'

--The Beatles, _'The Night Before'_

"Where's Goemon!?" Lupin asked worriedly as he paced back and forth across the room and looked down at his watch continually.

"Now clue," Jigen answered from the couch as he removed his glasses and polished them, "Damn, these things can be such a pain in the ass!"

"It's ten already! He's usually up and ready by six! That's four hours, Jigen! He could be dying in a binjo ditch and we don't even know it, and we're sitting around doing nothing!"

"I doubt he'd allow himself to die in a sewage ditch, Lupin," Jigen replied. Yukiko came out and sat next to Jigen. She had not mentioned the night before since early last night, so it was as good as forgotten to everyone. No one wanted to mention the night before.

"Lupin, where's Goemon? Fujiko went out today, I know, but I can't find Goemon anywhere!" said Yukiko.

"That's just what your Uncle Jigen and I were talking about, Yuki," Lupin answered.

"Lupin thinks he's dead," Jigen added.

"Goemon's dead!?" Yukiko gasped.

"No!" Lupin yelped, "At least, I hope…. Jesus, look what you've done, Jigen!"

"Like I meant it?" Jigen asked with a shrug, "I'm sure Goemon is all right. It's not the first time he's run off like this, you know. What makes you so worried about this time? You're sounding like an old woman!"

"Hey, that's what you've been doing this whole time!" Lupin answered, "Jeeze…" he looked down at his watch and then took out a cigarette from his case and lit it, "He better get here soon…"

As he took a long drag of the cigarette, the door opened, and Goemon entered, humming to himself as he closed the door. Jigen and Lupin looked at one another, exchanging confused glances.

"Hi, Goemon!" Yukiko said happily.

"Hello, Yukiko! How are you doing?" Goemon replied in an equally cheery tone.

"Too much sake, buddy?" Jigen asked.

"Uh, Goemon, are you feeling all right?" asked Lupin, taking a step forward.

"Yes, why?" asked Goemon.

"No reason…." Lupin replied slowly, flicking off some of the ashes of his cigarette to the ground, "How's your knee from that fall in the parking lot yesterday?"

"Much, much better," Goemon answered from the kitchen. He walked back out with a cup of water in his hand.

"How'd your date with Amaya go, man?" Jigen inquired. Goemon took a sip of his drink, and smiled at Jigen. 

"You didn't…." Lupin gasped in disbelief, "Oh my God! I can't believe that! _You_!? Hell, I am pathetic if you're getting more action than me!"

"I thought there was lots of action yesterday," said Yukiko innocently. All looked at one another, and Jigen cleared his throat and sat upward.

"There sure was, sweetheart!" Lupin said cheerily, patting Yukiko on the head, "Now why don't you go find something for breakfast, huh?"

"Okay," Yukiko said, and skipped into the kitchen.

Lupin turned to Goemon, "The least you could've done was call, you know!"

"Sorry, mother," Goemon replied.

"Why am I suddenly sounding like an old spinster!?" Lupin asked, "I don't get, it, I just don't get it!"

"I'm going to meditate," said Goemon spontaneously, "Again, my apologies. I'll be sure to call next time."

"Next time!?" Lupin gaped, "Is it the air, is it? Is it making everyone lose their minds! We were all fine before, but six days here and I find out Jigen's blind, Goemon's hooked up with some girl, and Fujiko is asking me if she'd be a good mother!"

"What!?" Jigen yelped.

"Yeah. Came up for the weirdest reason. I was just watching the Discovery channel and bam!" Lupin replied.

"I told you the country air does weird things to you…." Jigen murmured, lying back on the couch, "Damn! These things are all smudged up again!"

"Why don't you get contacts then!?" Lupin snapped.

"They don't make them for people with 20/200," Jigen responded.

"Twenty—" Lupin's jaw hung open for a few moments, "You're all trying to kill me…" he shook his head and walked into the kitchen to find himself a drink. Goemon quietly vanished into the back bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Yukiko and Jigen alone to themselves.

Yukiko looked over at Jigen, and saw his gun from under his jacket. Her eyes opened a little, and she spoke quietly, "How long have you had a gun?" she asked.

Jigen looked down at it and back at Yukiko, "My dad used to take me hunting when I was little, when I lived in America."

"You're American?" asked Yukiko, tilting her head to a side.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Born and raised."

"But you're name isn't American," Yukiko replied.

"I changed it," said Jigen with a shrug, "Just decided it was time for a change."

"I could change my name, too?" inquired Yukiko.

"Sure, but I wouldn't. You have a nice name," Jigen replied with a smile.

"Do you think my daddy would let me go hunting with you sometime?" Yukiko inquired.

"You want to hunt!?" Jigen asked in surprise.

"I guess," Yukiko shrugged, "It'd be fun."

"Well, okay then…" Jigen muttered and rose. He picked up another gun from the table, few magazines, and a box of bullets, and exited the hotel with Yukiko, "Come on, kid, I'll show you how it works…"

Later:

"Okay, a little higher, okay, kid?" Jigen said, propping Yukiko's arms up a little. He had given the girl a pair of goggles to wear, as well as earplugs. He helped Yukiko fire the trigger, and an aluminum can flew off an old wooden fence from a nearby farm. "Hey, good eye! You'll be a pro at this in no time! Now my turn…" Jigen poised himself, and fired. Another can fell off of the fence and Jigen held his gun at his side.

"Hey, Yuki, take those out a minute," Jigen pointed to her ears, and Yukiko took out the earplugs. "I wanted to let you in on a secret."

"Yeah, what?" Yukiko asked.

"You know those three guys from yesterday?" Jigen started.

Yukiko looked downward, "Yes… Those ones you—"

"I didn't kill 'um," Jigen answered with a smirk, "I barely got out of there with my ass. They fired at me three times, and I dodged them. Tried to fire back, but I had run outta bullets. I just roughed um' up pretty good."

"You kicked their asses?" Yukiko said.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Knocked the three of them out."

"So you didn't kill them?" Yukiko added hopefully.

"Nope…" Jigen shook his head. Yukiko reached upward and embraced him, and Jigen's face showed his shock. He rose and cleared his throat, "Okay, kid, put the earplugs back in. It's your turn to shoot."

"Okay!" Yukiko said happily and stuck her earplugs in her ears, and aimed for another can. She aimed, and shot into a tree. "Oh, missed that one… Your turn, Jigen."

"I'm such a liar…" Jigen muttered as he took aim to the can, and flashed back to the day before, when he had shot Kenji straight in the heart.

A Little Ways Away:

"Dammit! I can't believe him!" Lupin muttered as he and Goemon trudged through the forest.

"Are you sure what you saw was accurate, Lupin?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "Goemon, I swear to you. Jigen took two guns and the kid with him. I heard shots about fifteen minutes later." As they spoke, another shot was heard going off. "See!? He's teaching the kid how to fire a gun!"

"Jigen couldn't possibly be that thick," Goemon replied. They came into a clearing, and were grazed by a bullet. They looked forward, and saw Jigen and Yukiko, both with guns, "I retract the previous statement…"

"Jigen! What in God's green earth are you doing!?" Lupin yelped as he and Goemon trudged forward and stood next to Jigen, "You're teaching her how to fire off a gun!?"

"What? I thought it'd be a good idea if the kid knew how to defend herself," Jigen answered with a shrug as he reloaded his gun, "And the kid was curious as how to fire a gun, and I thought I might show her…."

"Dammit, no!" Lupin yelled, "Wait… Is that _my _gun!?"

"Yeah, and she fires it better than you do," Jigen replied as he took another shot.

"Want to see?!" Yukiko asked excitedly, pointing the gun upward towards Lupin and Goemon. Both Goemon and Lupin stood back, and watched as Yukiko pointed the gun and shot at a can. It flew off.

Lupin looked over at Jigen, and smirked. Two bullets had fired. He had shot it for the kid, "All right, then… Uh, you and Jigen have fun… Damn this is strange…" he muttered, but remembered his own firing lessons at this age. But a little girl!?

"What?" Yukiko took the earplugs out of her ears and looked upward at Lupin. The gun was again pointed upwards at the two, and Goemon put one hand on his sword.

"Why don't you start back home, Yukiko? I'll catch up," Jigen responded.

"Okay," Yukiko skipped away, still carrying the gun.

"You're teaching a seven year old to shoot!? Are you out of your gourd!?" Lupin screamed as he saw Yukiko was out of sight.

"She has pretty good aim though, huh?" Jigen replied.

"Come on!" Lupin rolled his eyes, "I saw you shoot it for her!"

"I wasn't shooting at her. There's a fox back there… Well, there was," Jigen replied as he shot the four remaining cans off of the post and stuck his gun in his holster, "See you guys back at the hotel."

"She… She shot that herself?" Goemon muttered in mild surprise.

"It doesn't surprise me," Lupin replied, shaking his head, "Come on, let's get going. We have planning to do. That German map's probably outdated as hell, and I'll have to find a modern map to superimpose it to. Damn, you don't want to know how long that's going to take!"

"Amaya lived in Germany for several years. She could help us," Goemon replied as Lupin began to walk away.

"That's okay," Lupin turned back to Goemon, "We're fine…"

"She… She's actually already agreed to help," Goemon replied coyly.

"What!?" Lupin jumped forward and grabbed Goemon by the collar of his gi, "You told her!? Dammit, you can't trust women like that!"

Goemon slapped Lupin away and looked down at him, "Fujiko has double-crossed us more times than Zenigata has failed to capture you. And yet you agree to let her join, every time. What makes this so different?"

"Because she isn't Fujiko!" Lupin snapped in response, "We don't know anything about this woman! You met her at a zoo, for Christ's sakes!"

"You are as difficult as a storm at sea…" Goemon muttered as he exited. Lupin picked up one of the stray cans and threw it in Goemon's direction, but missed out of rage. He sat down on the fence and began to add everything up.

"It's like everyone decided to go through their midlife crisis at once!" Lupin muttered to himself, "I can see why so many other thieves are freelance…. Damn, sometimes I wish I'd never let that kid into the apartment! But I know it's not her… This has been coming a long time… She was just a match to gasoline…. She made everyone realize they're getting old…" Lupin hopped down off of the fence and began to walk to the hotel, kicking one of the cans along the way, "Dammit, Dad, how'd you manage all of this? Did you ever even go through this? Did you ever love people enough to know any of this?"

The Hotel:

Goemon sat silently in a corner with Amaya while both watched Jigen receive hell from Fujiko for allowing Yukiko to fire a rifle. Jigen was sitting back, his hat drawn over his eyes and a cigarette in his mouth. Yukiko was in Fujiko's room, watching television.

"Is it always like this?" Amaya asked as she took a sip of her tea. Her arrival had been a complete surprise to Goemon, and to Fujiko and Jigen as well. But neither were very concerned with this now; Jigen was using too much energy to ignore Fujiko.

"No, it's usually stressful," Goemon replied as he looked over at them, "I've never seen a woman with such ire in my entire life…"

"You ought to enjoy meeting my family then…" Amaya said in dry sarcasm, "Did you tell Lupin I was going to help you yet?"

"Yes," Goemon nodded.

"How did he take it?" Amaya asked.

"Better than I expected. I didn't have to subdue him in order to save my own life," Goemon replied.

"They fight like an old married couple. Are they a couple?" Amaya inquired.

"No. She likes Lupin but is too shallow to admit it, and he…. I don't even think he takes an interest to women sometimes…" Goemon replied.

"I can hear you back there! I'm blind, not deaf!" Jigen snapped.

"Oh, so you _can _hear!" Fujiko snapped, "Then I guess you can tell my what you were thinking!"

"Well, I can tell you right now I'm thinking of getting a drink," Jigen replied.

"I give up!" Fujiko threw her hands up, "I can see why no one likes you, now! You only hear what you want to hear! You're damned near impossible!"

"Hey, you have no right to criticize my love life," Jigen snapped, "Maybe I don't go into many relationships because I'm afraid I'll wind up with a yappy little bitch."

"You did not just say that to my face…." Fujiko hissed.

Jigen looked upward, and smiled, "No, that time I was looking away. Now I'm calling you a yappy little bitch to your face…"

"This could be a reality TV show," Amaya said.

"Hum… Yes… Except there aren't people to intervene if we try to kill one another…." Goemon replied, "But that adds to the amusement sometimes…. I'm actually starting to think one is going to kill the other. Did you bring anything to defend yourself with?"

Amaya pointed downward to her sword that Goemon had advised her to bring if she ever visited. Goemon nodded, and turned back to the two. Fujiko had given up on yelling, and was now in the kitchen, but could be heard banging pots around. Jigen was reclined on the couch again, and Amaya and Goemon could hear light snoring from the couch.

Lupin opened the door and entered the hotel, and looked around at his surroundings. He didn't want to know why Amaya was there, why there was a loud banging noise from the kitchen, or where Yukiko was. He felt a mixture of late-coming jet lag and exhaustion. He sat down on the couch, and heard a disgruntled moan. He looked downward and saw he was sitting on Jigen's legs, and moved over promptly.

"Hey, man, stay clear of Fujiko. Trust me on this one," Jigen said, "She's really pissed right now."

"Goemon, I must talk to you as well. But I can only hope things do not turn out like they did with Jigen and Fujiko," said Amaya, "Understand that I do care for you."

"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.

"I had another motive, but I never intended to use you as a pawn. I'm still not using you, believe me. I have strong affections for you," Amaya added, "I must have Lupin present for this."

"All right," Goemon nodded and, although he did not show it, felt a sickening sense rise in him. He rose, and called Lupin over. Jigen lifted his hat up and peeked over the couch as he watched Lupin sit down in between Goemon and Amaya.

"All right, Miss Amaya, you have my permission to marry him," Lupin said with a smile.

"It's not that, I'm afraid," Amaya said with a small smirk, "I want to join your band of cohorts, Mister Lupin. I have my reasons."

"Really? What makes you so eager to join?" Lupin asked, leaning inward.

"Inspector Zenigata," Amaya closed her eyes.

"What? Do you have a thing for the guy?" Lupin asked, "Hey, Goemon, I think you have a run for your money!"

"It's not that," Amaya shook her head, "I understand he follows you around everywhere…."

"Yeah. He's like a bad rash…" Lupin muttered.

"Well, I'm hoping, that if he catches up to us, that I can finally settle some personal matters with him," Amaya replied, "I haven't seen my father since I was a little girl."

"What!?" Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen shrieked in unison.

"Pops is your… Pop?" Lupin trailed off in disbelief. He turned to Goemon, who had a look of unbelievable shock of his face, "You might be Zenigata's son-in-law!? Holy crap!"

"I've followed you around for some time, Mister Lupin. I saw your car at the zoo, so I decided to go. I then, by accident alone, met Goemon and his friend. Even more unplanned was falling in love with Goemon. But some things can never be planned, I suppose…."

"Zenigata's going to have your ass!" Lupin yelped. Goemon nodded in response.

"I hardly doubt it," Amaya said in bitterness, "The daughter in Zenigata's mind is a three-year-old who went by her first name, Toshiko. I now go by my mother's maiden last name, Amaya. I haven't gone by Toshiko Zenigata in almost four years. Goemon, I am very sorry I didn't tell you this sooner."

Goemon paused, and then looked upward at Amaya, "I do not understand everything, but I will try. I do not hold your refraining telling me Zenigata was your father."

"That's my problem, though. He hasn't been my father for many years. I want him to be, or at least try to," Amaya said, looking downward at the table.

"Amaya, don't worry," said Lupin confidently, "We'll give you your reunion… I seem to be doing a hell of a lot of those lately, though…"

"You really mean it?" Amaya asked hopefully.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Lupin said with a wide smile, placing a hand on top of one of Amaya's slender white hands. Goemon glared at Lupin, and began to reach for his sword. Lupin quickly drew back, and smiled innocently.

"Well, I can't see Zenigata's persistence being a bad quality, as long as you don't have his obsessive nature," Goemon said with a smile.

"Well, at least I know for sure he's not gay now, and he didn't have some sort of sexual obsession with me. Seriously, the whole idea of this guy dreaming about me kind of gave me the creeps sometimes…" Lupin said with a shudder of disgust. Amaya, Goemon, and Jigen gave Lupin a universal look of confusion, and Lupin looked around, "Well, come on! You guys never thought about it!? That guy has a thing for bondage!"

"Listen, just don't give me anymore visuals today. I want to have a semi-peaceful sleep tonight, without any nightmares," Jigen said.

"Hey, how long have you been eavesdropping!?" Lupin snapped. Jigen dropped his head back down and lied out on the couch.

"This is so creepy…" said Lupin, "But you have no idea how happy I am that you don't look anything like Pops. Let's just hope it doesn't skip a generation and you two end up having a little mini Zenigata."

"Now _that _would be creepy!" Jigen laughed.

"Will you go to sleep already!?" Lupin snapped, "Aren't people your age supposed to sleep more!?"

"You don't know how the hell old I am…" Jigen muttered.

"You're at least forty," Lupin said nonchalantly.

"Forty!?" Jigen snapped irately, rising once more.

"How old are you, then?" Lupin asked.

"Thirty-eight!" Jigen answered, "And don't you forget it!"

"Don't worry, I won't… Now get some sleep now, Grandpa," Lupin said with a laugh.

"Burn in hell, Lupin. I hope Zenigata does have a thing for you!" Jigen answered, "So when he does get you in those handcuffs, he—"

"You really want to team up with us, Amaya?" asked Goemon as he watched a fight between Lupin and Jigen now begin to brew.

"Yes," Amaya nodded, "It can't be worse than living in the downtown part of Tokyo."

"Why do I have the feeling you'll be eating your own words come a few months later?" Goemon asked himself.

Yukiko exited the bedroom, followed by a now more calm Fujiko. Lupin turned to Fujiko, and smiled, "Hey, Fujicakes! Thought you'd never make it! I'd like you to meet Toshiko Amaya Zenigata, Pops' daughter, Goemon's girlfriend, our new partner in crime!"

"Repeat that…" Fujiko said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Pops is actually straight as an arrow! Hard to believe, huh!? Even harder to believe someone that good-looking can come out of the Zenigata gene pool!" Lupin laughed, sitting back and resting on his elbows.

"Uh… Nice to meet you…" Fujiko said, shaking Amaya's hand.

"Hey, now you won't have to complain about Goemon being the closest thing to another girl in the group, Fujiko!" Lupin added.

"Did you really say that?" Goemon asked, looking upward at Fujiko suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you, Amaya! I remember you! Do you remember me?" Yukiko asked with a happy smile.

"I sure do, Yukiko. It's nice to see you again, and I hope we will get to be good friends," Amaya said happily.

"I don't know… Lupin promised that in five days he'll find my daddy," Yukiko answered happily.

"Oh," Amaya looked downward briefly, "I hope you and your father have a very close relationship together."

"Thank you," Yukiko said, "I'm going to go watch Spongebob now, okay? Bye!" Yukiko waved good-bye as she ran back into Fujiko's room.

"Arsene Lupin, the saint of thieves…." Goemon muttered in amusement.

"Hey, you're the last one who ought to be throwing jokes at someone else!" Lupin answered, "You're dating a Zenigata, I have enough jokes at your expense to fill three volumes! No offense, Amaya."

"None taken," Amaya answered. They're all mad, she thought to herself. But she also felt she somehow belonged in this pool of madness, she added as an afterthought.


	7. Don't Let the Sun go Down on Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Would I be writing a _fan_fiction if I did? Oh, well. That's the legal system for you, I suppose… 

Konnichwa!

How has everyone been? Terrific. Well, we're up to lucky number seven—Already, huh? Thank you for all of the reviews, and I hope I can only make this story better with age. Oh, neat little side note—Toshiko is a real character. She's only mentioned once, though, in one of the movies, but I still thought it'd be a pretty neat idea to feature her in a story. You don't hear much from her—She's kind of like the third Cunningham child, Chuck, from _Happy Days._ Disappeared only after a mention or two and was never heard from again. All right, moving on. Let's get back to the story.

Chapter Seven

Day Seven: Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me

__

'You tell me that you've got everything you want,

And your bird can sing,

But you don't get me

You don't get me,'

--The Beatles, _'And Your Bird Can Sing,'_

"What kind of sick bastard could do something like this?" Zenigata murmured as he looked down at the now-bloated bodies of Kenji and two associates, "Would Lupin—No, there wasn't even a note! It could've, but it couldn't have…"

"Inspector, the bullets are from a Smith & Wesson Magnum," one officer said, "But we have reason to believe it was self-defense. From reports we received, Mr. Tenshino was holding a woman hostage… Three men and a young girl soon came to her rescue."

"Are—Are you sure?" Zenigata asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the officer nodded, "It may have very well been to order to rescue the young woman."

"Lupin… But, his is a Walther, the Magnum belongs to…. Christ…" Zenigata trailed off in thought, "Jigen…"

"Pardon, Sir?" the officer inquired, looking upward at Zenigata.

"I have some business to attend to. Clean this place up," Zenigata said, putting his hat back on his head and storming out, "Why would Jigen shoot up a skating rink? It's totally out of character for him to kill complete low lives without a purpose…. Damn, I guess I'll have to go back into my files for this one…" He climbed into his car, moved aside his paperwork, and drove away while in deep thought. His mind traveled to who else he knew lived in Osaka, but he quickly lost this thought as he turned out of the parking lot.

The Hotel:

"Hey, Goemon, answer me this…" Lupin said as he and Goemon sat watching television with Yukiko in between them.

"Yes? What?" Goemon inquired, looking over at Lupin.

"All right. I get him being a sponge under the sea, but how the hell did they get the pineapple down there?" Lupin inquired as he looked television, "And what's with the squirrel!?"

"Please do not insult my intelligence with such asinine questions…." Goemon snapped in reply.

"You only say that because you can't answer it, either!" Lupin chuckled. He heard Jigen come out of the bedroom, and turned to him, "Hey, Jigen, answer—"

"We interrupt this program for breaking news," the television suddenly flashed to a grave-looking newscaster, "Kenji Tenshino, rumored Mafia lord, has been found dead at a roller skating rink under his ownership, along with two of his partners, Mr.—"

Yukiko turned around and looked at Jigen coldly. She rose, walked over to him, and kicked him in the shins swiftly, "Liar! You told me you did kill them! You're nothing but a liar! I'm glad you're going blind! You deserve it! I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then stormed out.

"Yukiko!" Jigen yelled, and went to chase after her.

"I'll take care of this," Goemon said, and quickly began pursuit of the child. Fujiko and Amaya had come out, and were standing in the doorway.

"Did you really tell her you didn't kill those guys?" Lupin asked quietly, "Why'd you lie to the kid, Jigen?"

"Just shut the hell up and leave me alone, Arsene…" Jigen muttered, "I just want to be alone right now."

"Daisuke…" Lupin looked on in silence as Jigen limped into their bedroom and slammed the door to it, causing a picture to fall off the wall and smash onto the floor.

"I'll get the broom," Amaya said after a long uncomfortable pause between the three.

The Woods Outside the Hotel:

Goemon silently walked through the woods, listening as he heard the crying of a young child growing louder and louder. He found Yukiko sitting down at one of the posts of the fence she and Jigen had been practicing shooting at the day before. He slowly came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Yukiko swiftly turned around, and her fierce expression softened as she saw it was just Goemon.

"Yukiko, are you all right?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah," Yukiko lied, and wiped her tears away on her sleeves, "No…" she added after a pause, "Why'd Jigen kill them?"

"Yukiko, he did it to protect us," Goemon answered, "If he hadn't killed Kenji, Kenji would've come for us. He did it only to help us."

"Would he kill me?" Yukiko asked, looking upward at Goemon.

Goemon drew back in speechless surprise, and spoke, "No. He likes you, and that's a big compliment coming from Jigen. There are few things he likes anymore. He just has a hard time showing it sometimes."

"I didn't mean to tell him I hated him. I don't. I just didn't think it was right that he hurt those people," Yukiko replied, "I didn't mean the thing about him going blind, either."

"Jigen's going to be all right. His vision will get better, and he'll forgive you," Goemon replied.

"Are you sure?" Yukiko asked.

"As sure as there is a moon to control the tides," Goemon replied.

"Huh?" asked Yukiko.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Goemon answered, and lifted Yukiko up, and carried her back to the hotel. Lupin picked the lock of the bedroom in order to let Yukiko in, and she slowly entered.

"Jigen?" she asked as she saw him laid down on the bed, his hat over his eyes, "I—I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I just got mad because you told me you didn't kill them, but you did. But Goemon told me he did it just to protect us. I—I'm sorry for kicking you in the shins, too. It's what Fujiko said to do if I got angry at someone."

Jigen remained motionless, and Yukiko slowly inched over, and lifted up his hat. A smile slowly appeared on his face, and he sat up in bed, "That kick hurt like a bitch."

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Yukiko replied.

"Yeah… It's all right, Yuki. I deserved that kick at least," Jigen replied with a wry laugh, "Did Fujiko teach you to kick like that?"

"Uh-huh," Yukiko nodded, "You want to see what else she taught me!?" she added excitedly, coming back into a fighting stance.

"No, thanks. I've got enough bruises for the week," Jigen replied as he rose and limped out of the bedroom, "Don't worry about it, kid. Don't dwell on the past."

"Okay," Yukiko nodded, and followed Jigen out.

"That was kind of cute…" Lupin said with a smile as he and Goemon returned to their sitting on the couch. He turned to Goemon and smiled, "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Goemon asked, turning to Lupin.

Lupin chuckled, "You're sleeping with Zenigata!"

Goemon growled, and briefly lost all sense of Zen as he lunged for Lupin, "You'll be sleeping under six feet of earth if you make another joke like that!" Goemon snapped angrily, "Do you ever quit being perverse, even for one moment!?"

"No, not really," Lupin replied, shaking his head, "But that's why I'm so darned likable!"

"Keep telling yourself that…." Goemon muttered as he rose and walked over to Amaya. "Would you care to go get tea?"

"I would love to," Amaya replied with a nod.

"Lupin, Amaya and I will be out for a little while. If anything should arise, Amaya has a cellular phone," Goemon said as he exited with Amaya.

"You two have fun! Don't do anything I would!" Lupin replied cheerily as they exited. He turned to Fujiko, "Say, Fuji, you want to go out for a romantic lunch for two?"

Fujiko paused and looked over at Lupin, "Sure. Why not?"

"Yeah!" Lupin said happily, jumping up and running into his room to get ready for lunch. Fujiko shook her head good-humoredly and went into her own bedroom.

Jigen looked down at Yukiko, "Well, I guess you're my date for this afternoon…" he said to her.

"Yep!" Yukiko smiled cheerily.

"Great," Jigen said with a nod of his head, "That's great…."

Giggio's Italian Restaurant:

Lupin's eyes darted around the restaurant, searching for any sign of Zenigata. He cautiously sat down as he saw the coast was clear and waited for Fujiko to sit down before he began to speak, "Well, no sign of Pops, so I guess we can eat in and not order it to-go."

"I have a question," Fujiko said, leaning inward. Lupin's eyes traveled downward as he noted her V-neck dress, but after a small smack on the side of the head from Fujiko, he had gained her undivided attention.

"Uh, sure, anything," Lupin said as the stars in front of his eyes disappeared.

"How did your parents work it out? Why the hell are you the way you are, anyway?" Fujiko asked, "I've tried to figure it out for years, and I finally give up."

"My parents…" Lupin looked downward, "I guess I don't think about them much. My grandfather was a better parent than my dad ever was."

"What about your mother?" Fujiko inquired.

"O.D.'d on sleeping pills when I was eight. Couldn't take living in a crime family, I guess," Lupin shrugged, "I haven't thought of her in years, you know that. But, oh, well. She's gone now, huh? What good are the memories if you can't bring them back, huh?"

"Oh my God, you want your mommy," Fujiko gasped in realization.

"Huh?" Lupin shot his head up.

"I've finally solved the great mystery," Fujiko smiled, "You're a womanizer because all you want is a strong female figure. That's why you let me beat the crap out of you! I'm there to keep you in line! Oh my God, it explains all of it!"

"That's not it!" Lupin snapped in response, "My mother has nothing to do with the way I am! She was barely in my life, why would she effect it so much!?"

"Lupin, calm down. It's just an assumption," Fujiko answered in a shrug, "I got bored and started reading some psychology book I accidentally picked up in the airport. I started reading about this own thing, and it sounded just like you!"

"Listen, I thought this was a date, not a game of 'Let's See What Makes Arsene Tick'. I let you beat the crap out of me because I know I deserve it half the time!" Lupin answered.

"That or you're a masochist," Fujiko answered breezily.

"I am _not _a masochist! Now _you're _sounding like the one who needs therapy!" Lupin snapped.

"Okay, just calm down, the waiter's coming," Fujiko said, sitting up in her seat and straightening her blouse.

"All right," Lupin nodded, and straightened his posture as well when the waiter arrived. They ordered their meals along with a bottle of vintage 45' red wine, and the argument started up once again as the waiter left.

"I'm not a masochist…" Lupin muttered.

"It was just something that popped out!" Fujiko replied. She sighed, and began an attempt to change the subject, "So, how's it coming with Yukiko's father? Have you found him yet?"

"Good. It's coming along swimmingly," Lupin replied vaguely.

"You don't think you'd make a good father, do you?" Fujiko inquired.

"What?" Lupin quickly snapped his head in her direction, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what were your father and grandfather like? Parenting wise, I mean," Fujiko answered.

"They taught me everything I know!" Lupin said proudly.

"They must've been worse than I thought, then…" Fujiko muttered.

"What!?" Lupin yelped, "Okay… Boo hoo, my daddy didn't hug me enough and my grandpa hugged me too much. No big deal. Like Jigen said, the past is the past."

"You're quoting from Jigen," Fujiko reminded him, "The same Jigen who lets small children play with guns. A psychiatrist could have a field day with that man's head. God only knows what twisted little memories he has under that hat…"

"Jesus, I _am _quoting from Jigen!" Lupin said in realization, "Good God…"

"See," Fujiko smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay, so let's say hypothetically I'm bitter over my mom killing herself and I wish my old man would take a long walk off of a short cliff sometimes. That doesn't mean I think I'm going to be a bad parent," Lupin replied.

"Do you?" Fujiko inquired.

"Well… Yeah," Lupin replied with a shrug, "What about you?"

"I think I'd be all right," Fujiko answered, "After a little bit of practice, of course. But only if I can keep my figure after the pregnancy. And I'd have to get you to change diapers."

Lupin seemed sincerely stunned at this statement, "You mean there's hope yet!?" he asked excitedly.

"Only if you stop grabbing at me," Fujiko replied.

"Whatever you want, Mommy!" Lupin said with a wide smile. This drew strange glances from some of the other patrons at the restaurant, but both were oblivious to this. 

Yoshi's Japanese Steakhouse:

"So that's what my father has been doing all of these years? Chasing after Lupin?" Amaya inquired.

Goemon nodded, "He usually ends up making an ass of him, if you don't mind my bluntness."

"Not really," Amaya shook her head, "He used to love to make people laugh, I know. Then he became a workaholic when he was promoted, and, bam, he ended up leaving. Half of me wants to hug him when I see him, the other half wants to chop his head off."

"I would gladly carry out the head chopping if you desired," Goemon added.

"Does he hate you, Jigen, and Fujiko as well?" Amaya inquired.

"Equally, if not a little less," Goemon answered as he sipped his tea, "Sometimes I think he hates us so much he likes us."

"I can't wait to see his face when he meets his future son-in-law," Amaya said, a wicked smile coming upon her face.

"You won't get me to call him 'Dad' for all of the gold in Fort Knox," Goemon answered.

"Don't worry, I don't even call him dad anymore," Amaya replied bluntly.

"What do you call him?" Goemon inquired.

Amaya shrugged, "It depends on how angry I am with him on that day. On days when I remember the good times, it's Koichi, but on days when I remember him leaving us, it's 'that man who's now dead to me'."

"I can see why you would want to resolve such a thing," Goemon admitted, "I don't understand why Zenigata and Yukiko's father could leave each of you."

"It's because you had both of your parents growing up," Amaya replied.

"I suppose," Goemon nodded, "I would never do such a thing, though. A child is a blessing."

"You tell me that when you're up in the middle of the night trying to feed one," Amaya replied.

The hotel:

"Well, howdy, pilgrim," the television emitted a distinctly Western drawl, "Put yer hands in th' sky, nice an' easy now…"

Yukiko sat intently in front of the television while Jigen leaned back and looked at the movie and then down at Yukiko, and then back at the movie. Who would've guessed a seven-year-old would actually want to sit in front of a John Wayne movie? It was now closing in on the evening, and neither couple had returned yet. If he counted Lupin and Fujiko, that is. Nobody comes out the same after going to Osaka, Jigen thought to himself. Not even me… He had come in a stern gunman, and now here he was, a bespectacled babysitter watching Westerns in a ever increasingly creepy hotel.

"Do you think the John'll make it?" Yukiko inquired.

"Of course he will!" Jigen replied, coming back to his senses, "He's the freakin' Duke, for God's sake!"

The door opened, and Fujiko and Lupin entered. Lupin looked particularly happy, Jigen noted with suspicion. He was singing Dean Martin songs, he observed with added annoyance. Had Fujiko drugged him? Was he drunk? No, he was actually happy. Weird.

"Hey, Jigen, Fuji and I have to go 'talk' for a little while," Lupin said with a wicked smile.

"Wha—" Jigen shot his head up in disbelief , "Holy crap, you can't be serious!"

Lupin smirked slyly and opened the door, and then closed it. Jigen glowered on the couch, and his eyes grew wide again as he heard a familiar noise from behind the door. He reached over and turned up the volume of the television as Yukiko grew curious.

Goemon and Amaya soon entered, and looked over at Jigen and Yukiko, and then over at the door from which the noises came. He looked over at Jigen once more, and Jigen turned to him.

"Hey, if you've got the same thing in mind, better now than never, while I'm watching the kid," Jigen said with a heavy sigh. Goemon nodded, and went into the other room with Amaya. Jigen turned up the volume to the TV even more. Yukiko looked upward at him, and then decided to sit next to Jigen, "You okay, kid?"

"You're going to go deaf if you keep the volume up so loud," Yukiko said in earnestness. Jigen smirked and looked back upward at the television.

Yukiko fell asleep soon afterward. Jigen turned off the television and laid Yukiko out on the couch. The room was very quiet, as was the rest of the hotel. He draped a blanket over Yukiko and turned off the light of the living room, and looked outside at the countryside. He lit a cigarette and saw the full moon had taken on a bluish color.

"You're never the same after you leave Osaka," Jigen muttered to himself as he flicked some of the ashes into a nearby ashtray, "Well, it's good to see those two finally worked everything out… They found people who love them. Everyone who 'loves' me either wants to, or ends up, ripping my heart out and stomping on it with a pointy stiletto. But, you know, old pal, it wasn't always like that…"

Nine Years Ago:

"Jigen, are you out of your mind!?" a young woman hissed as a man around her age led her around to the back of an old building, "If Kenji sees me, he'll kill both of us on the spot!"

"Screw Kenji!" Jigen replied arrogantly, "If he sees us, I'll shoot his ass!"

"You're insane!" she sighed hopelessly, "If Kenji—"

Jigen stopped and pinned her against the old wall and kissed her, and smiled as he drew back, "If Kenji tries to hurt us, I'll hurt him. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll take care of everything! After I get the money, I'll whack Kenji, and we'll be able to move to the U.S. and get married there. We'll move to California, just like I promised!"

"It's a nice dream…" she said slowly.

"Just trust me on this one!" Jigen said reassuringly, leaning against the wall.

"Usually when you tell me that things start exploding and people start losing appendages," she laughed.

"Hey, not always!" Jigen protested.

"Your friends are going to be angry with you. They're probably wondering where the hell you are… You've been gone for almost three months," she said with slight concern.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Jigen reassured her, "They'll love you, don't worry! Hopefully Lupin will keep his hands to himself, though." She laughed, and he went in to kiss her again.

The Present:

Jigen put out his cigarette and looked out at the scenery, "I promised I would take care of Kenji, and I did. Damn, I haven't thought about Sakura in years, and I almost married the broad! Kinda glad I didn't though. Who the hell would want to get caught up in this crazy life, if you can call it that. Amaya's got to be related to Zenigata—She's totally nuts, just like her old man. And you've got to be a little off your rocker to go after a guy who carries around a sharp weapon with him everywhere. I guess it's all luck of the draw. Some guys are just meant to be loners…" He turned back around, and saw Yukiko had knocked off her blanket. Jigen sighed heavily, walked over, and put the blanket back on her. He then sat down on the recliner and laid back, and tilted his hat over his eyes 

A Parking Lot Twenty Miles out of Osaka:

"It doesn't add up!" Zenigata hissed angrily, slamming his fist on the dashboard, "I'd say he was an old enemy, but they have more enemies than they do warrants!" he added in defeat, "What would they have against—" he stopped, and threw aside a stack of papers. A photo from a newspaper article caught his attention. It read:

_Several Injured in Osaka Shootout_

Zenigata took out a magnifying glass from his pocket and held it against the photo. Sure enough, there was Jigen, hiding in the background behind a tree at the crime scene. With him was a young woman. Zenigata remembered her from his files at the old police station, Pre-Interpol. She had been Kenji's girlfriend and accomplice. But what connection did it have with Jigen?

"This is just getting more and more confusing!" Zenigata muttered, slamming his head down on the table, "Why the hell are you with Kenji's girlfriend!? It doesn't make any sense! I just need some sleep…." He muttered and sat back in the car seat, and found sleep hard as he thought of what could possibly be the answer to this mystery that plagued him as much as Lupin's sarcastic smiling mug. Smug jerk. He'd show him someday. Zenigata finally fell asleep with the pleasant dream of strangling Lupin. Slowly, slowly. A smile appeared on Zenigata's face, and he turned over in the chair. 


	8. Make me Smile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the aforementioned songs, characters, etc., etc., etc. We all know this by now, right, fellows?

Gutentag!

How're you doing? Great, that's good to hear. I'm glad you guys liked the idea of Goemon having a girlfriend, even if she is a Zenigata, which I know is a little weird. Don't worry, Jigen's past will all come to light in time, all right? Just bear with me. I appreciate the feedback I've been getting, thanks. And, you know, it depends—some Japanese do actually have middle names. I've known Japanese people for most of my life, and, to my knowledge, they had middle names. Don't worry, though I've changed it just in case I wrong about it. It's not that big a deal, really. Well, have fun reading the next chapter, and don't be afraid to voice your opinion. All are welcome.

Chapter Eight

Day Eight: Make Me Smile

__

'I can hear them laugh at me, 

And I hear them say, ay, ay,

Hey!

You've got hide your love away!'

--The Beatles, _'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'_

Osaka, Japan, Ten Years Ago:

"Where'd you find this shmuck? A Blues Brother's lookalike competition!?" Kenji Tenshino said with a hearty laugh as he saw his newest lackey in a darkened corner of the room, "What's your name, man?" he inquired of the gunman.

"Daisuke Jigen," Jigen replied, looking upward at Kenji briefly.

"Kid, anyone who has the confidence to pull off an outfit like that has my respect. Now why do you want to work for me?" asked Kenji, leaning back in his chair.

"Because you pay well, from what I hear," Jigen answered bluntly.

Kenji found this very amusing, and leaned forward and outstretched his hand, "Welcome to the team, Jigen! Say, you don't have any family, do you? Those usually get in the way, so we try to look for bachelors."

"If I were anymore of a bachelor I'd be a monk," Jigen replied curtly. "What's my first job? Who do I hit on?"

"Well, I'll give you your job, but hopefully you won't hit on her. I'd have to kill you if you did," Kenji said, clasping his hands together as he realized Jigen did not want to shake. Must've had a fear of touching people, Kenji surmised, "You're going to watch over my girl, Sakura, and make sure she makes it from here to Tokyo and back."

"What!?" Kenji saw Jigen show emotion for the first time, and it was an emotion of great distaste, "I'm not a babysitter!"

"Nah, you're _babe_sitter," Kenji chuckled, "Don't worry, it's okay. She won't give you that much trouble. And if you give her trouble, she'll let us know. Sakura, come on out, doll!" Jigen watched as a young woman walked out from some unknown and unseen corner, and was taken aback. He tried to put on his poker face, however, and not have it known that he had taken an interest in Kenji's girlfriend. She was Asian, with long dark hair and matching dark eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Jigen," said Sakura with a small bow.

"Uh… Yeah… Same here," Jigen tipped his hat, and averted his eyes from her to Kenji. Lord, what did she see in him!? It must've been the money. It _had_ to be the money, it just had to. It was the money or her vision was bad.

"Sakura, this is your bodyguard, Jigen. He's to make sure you're safe at all times. You got me, Jigen? At all times, or I'll make sure you'll never live, much less, work, in this country again," said Kenji, drawing Jigen's attention again.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, and exited out of the back of the roller skating rink.

That Friday morning, Jigen met Sakura at the train station. He had his bag at his side, and extinguished his cigarette on the concrete ground as Sakura came near, and she looked down at the cigarette and grimaced.

"I hope you don't plan on smoking in my presence. I detest the habit," Sakura snapped, looking upward at a surprised Jigen. She began to board, and Jigen murmured to himself as he followed.

"It's always the beautiful ones who have the worst personalities," he said to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked, turning back towards him.

"No, no, not me…" Jigen answered as they boarded the train and went to their cabin. He seated himself across from Sakura and tilted his hat downward as to avoid the sunlight. He was near asleep when he looked upward in surprise as he heard low humming coming from Sakura, "What are you singing?"

"I'm humming, and it's something I've had stuck in my head for the past week!" Sakura said with a laugh, "It's in English, though… It's silly, I don't even know what I'm singing!"

"Sing it to me. I know English real well," Jigen said, leaning forward.

"You do!? What! Sing? Here?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. Come on," Jigen replied.

"Well… All right…" Sakura looked upward, and began to sing it.

__

'I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar agleam

Yet I know it's true

Visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did

Once upon a dream'

Sakura stopped and looked back at Jigen, "Well, do you know it?"

"Yeah, it's from a kid's cartoon!" Jigen said with a laugh, "_Sleeping Beauty_, right?"

"Yes! That's it!" Sakura said cheerily, "Can you translate it for me?"

"I'm not much of a singer, Lady," Jigen replied.

"I'll tell Kenji you made a pass at me," Sakura said with a vicious smirk.

"What?!" Jigen shot his head upward, "Well, uh, all right…" he looked upward, and could not believe he was singing a Disney song in Japanese. Lupin, Fujiko, and even Goemon would be laughing their asses off at him. Sakura clapped as he ended, and he removed his hat and placed it on his chest in a mock show of humility.

"Is that what I've been singing all along!? You underrate your abilities, Mister Jigen," said Sakura sadly, "You have a lovely voice, you do, honestly. I should know; I used to be a voice teacher. Before… Before I fell in with the likes of Kenji…"

"What happened? If you don't mind my saying, how'd you hook up with an ass like him?" Jigen inquired.

"It's a rather long story…" said Sakura with a heavy sigh.

"It's a rather long train ride," Jigen countered.

"He used to be very good to me… Bring me flowers, go to the movies with me, take me to plays… Then, things changed, and before I knew it, I was trapped in his game. I can't escape from him What about you, why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm on sabbatical from my buddy's business. You might know Lupin the Third," said Jigen with a small smirk of pride. He then realized he was bragging to the woman, and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He was usually seamless when trying to keep things hidden.

"You work for him!?" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"With him," Jigen responded, "He's a pretty swell guy, you know. Doesn't deserve the wrap he gets. Well, yeah he does, but you know how it goes, right? I'm just taking a little time off right now…"

"You're taking time off to work for Kenji? It makes no sense!" Sakura said.

"I'm a workaholic," Jigen answered with a shrug, "So, Lady, you know any American jazz songs?"

"Yes, why?" Sakura inquired.

"Just a little homesick," Jigen murmured, resting his elbow on the window frame, "You feel like singing something?"

"Why not?" Sakura sighed, and began to sing an old Billie Holiday song.

Later that night, they arrived in Tokyo. Jigen had to awaken Sakura from her sleep that she had fallen into a few hours ago, and he helped her with her luggage as they boarded off. They took a taxi cab to a hotel Kenji had rented for them, and Jigen went to unpacking his weapons while Sakura sat down at a piano Kenji had specified be placed in the room. Jigen heard the piano playing as he went through cleaning his weapons, and he set the gun down and looked behind him into the next room. Sakura had taken out sheet music and had begun to play. Jigen shrugged and went back to his work, but sighed heavily in defeat and walked out into the main room, where Sakura was playing.

Sakura looked upward from her sheet music as she heard someone coming, and saw the reflection of Jigen in a clear flower vase. She screamed in fear as she saw he had with him a gun, and she picked up the flower vase and threw the water at Jigen.

Jigen stood there a few moments, covered in flower pieces and fowl-smelling water, and then exploded, "Why the hell did you do that, lady!?" he screamed, leaning inward, "What's your freakin' problem!?" She cowered back, and Jigen looked down to see he had his gun in his hand. He had forgotten to set it down on the counter before he went out to see her. He put the gun in his holster and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door.

"And what is your problem, you under-educated hick!?" he heard Sakura yell through the door as he changed. She continued with her stream of insults as he lied of a new set of clothes and put them on, quietly brewing to himself, "You get out here right now, you barbaric baboon!"

"A little too much alliteration," he muttered to himself as he knotted his tie and then walked back out. He pushed Sakura back into a chair and glared down at her, "Now you listen, you little bitch! I'm here to take care of you, not take your abuse, all right!? I'm sorry I forgot to set my gun down, but you know what? That gives you no right to dump a jar of extremely cold water and flowers on me!"

"Stop screaming at me, then!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, I will!" Jigen screamed in response and went back into his room stormily. He came out a few minutes later out of guilt and looked down at Sakura. Okay, so maybe he had been a little bit out of line for calling her a bitch, he admitted. She was sitting in her chair again, in a semi-state of shock, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" he sighed. She made no move to accept or deny his presence. Jigen kneeled down, and smiled, and began to sing, "Freude schener Gotterfuken tochter aus Elysuim…" Sakura looked upward at him and laughed.

"Very funny…. Where did you learn Beethoven in German?" she inquired.

"Around…. Well, it was a bar in Hamburg…" Jigen shrugged, and stood, "You up for a drink?"

"Why not?" asked Sakura, rising and walking with him into the kitchen.

The Tokyo Opera House, one week later:

Sakura had come to sing at the opera house; Kenji's gift to her. She had always wanted to be in an opera, and with a voice like hers, she deserved it. Jigen watched from his box as Sakura stepped out in a white and pink kimono. Jigen leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "No way… Women bring you nothing but trouble, man…. You know your run of luck with them… And a mob girl, to boot! You've really got your work cut out for you, Jigen." He looked around, and saw no apparent danger. He continued to enjoy the show while looking for anyone who might potentially be out to get Kenji back by killing his girlfriend.

Living with Sakura had not been easy, but there had been no other incidents like the one on the first night. No more incidents like the one of the first night, but there were many, many pranks at his expense. Sakura loved to play tricks on people, especially him. One that stood out for him was the two A.M. wakeup calls each night. Jigen had also learned more showtunes than he had ever wanted to. Sakura still found his smoking habits disgusting, and, knowing this, Jigen made sure to keep an ashtray in each room in a small form of revenge. What was hardest on Jigen, though—More difficult to handle than the pranks or annoying showtunes that flooded his mind--was the fact that he had actually started to like Sakura, and he was not sure how to handle this. He did not know if he wanted to kill or kiss Sakura at times, but it was usually one extreme or another.

At the end of the show, Jigen walked back behind the stage to escort Sakura to their car. "You were pretty good out there, Sakura," Jigen said as he waited on the couch of Sakura's dressing room. She was removing her makeup as she spoke, and she looked at him from the reflection of her mirror.

"Thank you, Mister Jigen. I'm glad the night went off without a hitch," said Sakura. She completed the makeup removal and went to undoing her hair, "Damn it all! Could you give me a hand here!? This comb's stuck!"

"This isn't in my job description," Jigen muttered as he rose and went to help her with her hair. He stood behind her and began to try to undo Sakura's hair.

"Ow! You're pulling to hard!" Sakura snapped, and slapped him on the arm. Jigen growled and continued working, swearing that if he ever had children, he would have only sons.

"There, done," Jigen stepped back from Sakura. Sakura smiled in thanks and went to brushing her hair. After some brushing she looked upward and noticed Jigen was still staring at her. She turned around, and was about to speak when the door to her room slammed open, and a man with a gun jumped in.

Jigen drew his gun and took a shot, but the man moved away too quickly for him to get a clear shot. He ducked behind a couch, and pulled Sakura next to him, and dodged a shot form the opponent. He rose and shot, and then rolled down onto the floor. He shot the gunman in one of the arms, unfortunately it was the one that did not contain the gun. Jigen came close enough to the sniper and shot at his feet, and the gunman in returned kneed Jigen in the jaw. Jigen fell back, and was nearly shot in the skull by the other hitman. Jigen shot once more, this time landing right in the heart. The gunman fell back and onto the ground, and Jigen rose and quickly led Sakura out of the theater and into the car.

"You… You killed him…." Sakura said in disbelief as they drove away to the apartment in an unmarked car.

"Yeah, point being?" Jigen answered. He didn't feel much like talking, however. His jaw hurt like hell, and all of his teeth ached.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked, putting a face on his chin. Jigen jumped in response, and nervously glanced over at Sakura briefly.

"I'll, I'll be fine…" Jigen answered in a murmur. They returned to the hotel a little while later, in a darkened Tokyo. Jigen went into the bathroom to check and see if his jaw had been knocked out of place while Sakura tried to get her thoughts together.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sakura inquired. Jigen spun around in surprise and saw Sakura walk over to him. "I originally planned to become a nurse, but my mother encouraged me to go into singing." She put both hands on his jaw and began to feel around for anything broken, "Maybe you should shave off—"

"No way!" Jigen stepped back.

"I need to check for potential swelling or anything else that might be wrong. I promise I won't tell your friends," Sakura said with a small smirk and took out a shaving kit from the medicine cabinet. She sat a protesting and grumbling Jigen down on the toilet seat and went to work, "Hum… There sure is bruise there… I can see why you kept the beard, though…" Sakura said with a laugh.

"Why!?" Jigen demanded angrily.

"You look almost like a witch with the pointed nose and chin!" Sakura said with a heavy laugh.

"I remember why I don't take many vacations now…" Jigen hissed angrily and rose. He looked in the mirror, both shocked and angered. She had been the cause of the large bruise he now sported. He looked back at her; she was still laughing at him, "Now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower…" he said, clenching his jaw out of frustration, which caused him a great deal of pain which he desperately tried to hide.

"All right," Sakura nodded and rose, and walked out, still laughing to herself.

"Bitch…" Jigen muttered to himself as he turned on the water and began to prepare for his shower, "Lupin would be having a ball with this. She's already got me whipped! Damn it all!"

He hopped into the shower, all while grumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Sakura heard the shower turn on, and decided to have a little fun with the burden that was her bodyguard. He had the shortest temper out of any of the other bodyguards Kenji had left her in the hands of, and that's what made him the most entertaining to watch when she played her pranks on him. She went into her bathroom and flushed the toilet. She heard an ungodly cry moments later.

Jigen quickly turned off the shower, and put his pants on, as well as a towel around his shoulders, "That's it! I'm going to kill her!" Jigen hissed as he walked out of the bathroom to a laughing Sakura. She saw an ominous figure in her doorway, and her laughing stopped immediately as Jigen walked towards her. She had never seen his this angry, "Is that your idea of being funny!? I saved your life, and you thank me by trying to freeze my ass! It's enough that my jaw hurts, now you want to turn me into an icicle!"

Sakura looked upward at him, somewhat hurt. Jigen's expression lessened as he read Sakura's face. She was frightened of him. He looked downward, as if at a loss for words, "Listen… This isn't a game, all right? I don't know how long you've been living on that cloud, lady, but you have to get off of it and realize you were almost killed…."

Sakura looked upward at him, "I'm very sorry…. I, I… I shouldn't have played those tricks on you… You've been rather kind to me, all things considering, and I've been a bit of a nag, I suppose. No more, I promise."

"No more playing the piano at three in the morning, either, okay?" Jigen asked hopefully, recalling how many times he had been awoken from his deep sleep by Sakura's playing or singing.

"Certainly. But only if you quit smoking the hotel," Sakura nodded. 

"Deal," Jigen replied.

"You're the nicest person I've met in years, you know that?" said Sakura with a wry smile.

"You must've run with some real bastards then, lady…" Jigen chuckled. He stopped laughing as he saw the look Sakura gave him. She quickly looked downward at she realized Jigen noticed her.

"What's up with the funny looks?" Jigen inquired.

"I don't think they're that funny," Sakura answered, "You—You've been looking at me the same way everyday this week."

Jigen was taken a little aback with surprise. Had he really been _that_ careless? His questioning stopped as he saw Sakura lean inward and felt her kiss him. Had his jaw not hurt him so at that moment, he would have probably enjoyed it more. He looked down at her, more than a little surprised. Sakura smiled back at him, "Is this another one of your games!? I thought you just said no more!" Jigen demanded.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I told you that you were the nicest person I've met in years, right? I need a nice person in my life, or else I swear to God I'll kill myself… I can't stand these people Kenji brings around. You seem like a complete ass, but you're nice, I know. I'd rather have you as a boyfriend than that toad… I won't tell Kenji."

"What about his spies?" Jigen asked, not sure if this was a test or not.

"Doesn't have any others. He relies on paranoid thinking, like yours, in order to save a few dollars," Sakura responded. Jigen looked at her skeptically, "I'm serious! If you don't trust me, you can leave," Sakura answered.

"Lady, I don't trust anyone in this world, but if you want help, I know a thing or two about disappearing…" Jigen muttered. He leaned inward, and kissed a surprised Sakura.

The Present:

Jigen slowly awoke and found Sakura's brown eyes had been replied by an equally pair of stunned and surprised ones. He then realized the owner of these eyes also had the beginnings of a five 'o clock shadow and bad cologne.

Lupin quickly jumped back and let out a yell of horror while the others looked onward and laughed, "Oh my God!" he screamed, and ran to the bathroom to retrieve the mouthwash.

"What?" Jigen pulled his hat upwards, adjusted his glasses, and saw everyone looking at him curiously, "What's going on!?" he demanded angrily.

"You were talking in your sleep," Fujiko replied.

"And you didn't wake me up!?" Jigen yelped.

"Sorry—Hearing you sing in German was quite entertaining," Goemon replied, "And why were you singing Disney songs? In two languages, no less."

Jigen could feel his face grow red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and rose off of the chair. Lupin came out from the bathroom, chewing on several mints, "You just let them sit there and listen to me talk in my sleep!?" he demanded angrily, grabbing onto Lupin's jacket collar.

"Yeah," Lupin loosened Jigen's hold and took a step back, "And I was going to wake you up, but then all of a sudden you grab me and start, well…. Let's just say I think you could've felt my tonsils if I hadn't had them removed."

"It was funny!" Yukiko chuckled.

"So, Lupin, is he a good kisser?" Goemon asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, but the beard's a little bit of a turnoff," Lupin replied, rubbing his own chin, "I guess that makes us even closer friends, huh, Jigen?"

"Screw off, you jerk!" Jigen snapped, and stormed into his bedroom.

"Well, glad to see he's back to normal…" Lupin muttered to himself as he looked over at the door, "So, who wants breakfast? Even after all that brushing I have this awful aftertaste of gin in my mouth."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Amaya muttered.

"Me, either," Fujiko replied.

"I'm still a little to disturbed to eat," Goemon admitted.

"I'll go with you, Lupin!" said Yukiko excitedly.

"Okay, Yuki. Let's get going, shall we?" Lupin inquired with a wide smile as he exited with Yukiko out the front door of the hotel. Lupin turned before he had exited the room completely, "Hey, if someone could go over those police files on Kenji, maybe…."

"Why?" asked Goemon, "He's gone, we got the map. What's the big deal?"

Lupin replied, "Because I know there's something more to this guy than anyone's letting on to. I need to find something out about this guy that's been bugging me… Just do me this one little favor, guys, please."

Fujiko and Goemon groaned, "I hate computers!" said Fujiko as Lupin exited.

"I'll do it," Amaya said with a nonchalant shrug, and went over to the computer. Both Fujiko and Goemon looked in surprise as they watched Amaya's fingers quickly and gracefully hit the keys.

"You know about computers?" Goemon inquired.

"Well, you know about swordplay, Jigen knows about gunplay, Fujiko is the mistress of disguise and Lupin is a master thief. You didn't think I'd bring a special skill to the table as well? How do you think I found all of you in the first place?" Amaya inquired.

"You're dating a technology buff…." Fujiko said with a bit of humor in her voice to Goemon.

"Go figure. Well, opposites attract, I suppose," Goemon replied with a shrug.

"Here!" Amaya turned the screen to the both of them, and the three read it over. Fujiko, Goemon, and Amaya's expressions all turned to ones of shock as they read over the files. There had been a shootout dealing with Kenji some years ago, and there were still two people wanted for questioning in the affair, even after almost nine years. Daisuke Jigen, a man whom had been under Kenji's employment, and Sakura Yazuki, Kenji's ex-girlfriend.

"The name Jigen kept murmuring… Sakura…" Fujiko murmured.

"Do you think?" Amaya looked upward at the two.

"No way! He wouldn't be that stupid!" Fujiko replied.

"Jigen doesn't fall often, but when it rains it pours…" Goemon responded.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe it!" Fujiko said, shaking her head.

"You better believe it," Amaya replied.

"That's where he went off to all those years ago…" Goemon concluded.

Downstairs in the Hotel:

Lupin sat across from Yukiko in the dining room of the hotel and watched as the girl ate silently. After a short while, however, Yukiko began to speak.

"Lupin, I don't think I wan to go," she said, looking downward at the table.

"Huh?" Lupin stopped in mid-cut of his omelet and looked upward at Yukiko, "Go where?"

"With my daddy…. I know he probably wants me, but I don't know anything about him, and he probably doesn't know anything about me… But I have a lot of fun here, and I even help you guys out!" Yukiko replied.

"Yuki, trust me, I'll make sure your dad will be nice to you, I promise," Lupin replied, "Besides, you don't want a life like this! I mean, you live out of a suitcase most of the time, you're always on the run from idiots, and a lot of it's bookwork. You won't believe how much you have to use math, science, history—It can get boring, especially for a kid! Dangerous, too."

"I like it, though," said Yukiko with a smile, "Do you think my daddy will still let me visit everyone when I'm living him?"

"We'll come visit you, okay?" Lupin replied reassuringly, "We're kind of hard to track, you know."

"You promise you'll come and visit?" Yukiko inquired.

"Cross my heart and hope to become a politician," Lupin answered with a large grin, "Now, eat up. Long day ahead of us. Uncle Lupin's got to figure out how to get to the places on that map—More than one of the hiding spots are now parking lots…. You'll probably have a full day of watching movies, kid."

"All right," Yukiko nodded and went back to he meal, "Do you think we could watch _Casablanca _again?"

"I'll get Goemon to sit down with you," Lupin replied.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jigen was in his bedroom, looking out a nearby window. He recalled what had happened that next morning when he and Sakura had awoken, and how he had thought about leaving while she was still asleep. He decided against leaving that morning, however, and didn't leave for the next two years, "I wonder if she still lives here… She wouldn't want to see me right now, though, I'm positive of that. She probably hates me. I wouldn't hold it against her." He turned as he heard his door open, and reached for his gun, but let his hands fall back at his sides when he saw it was only Fujiko. He could tell by the look on her face that something was very, very wrong.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you all right?" Fujiko inquired.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "My teeth are just bothering me again."

"Why don't you go to a dentist?" asked Fujiko.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just need some rest."

"All right. But, if you need anything…"

"I know, I'll ask," Jigen responded, "I'm going to take a nap now, okay?"

"Sleep well, Jigen. No more singing, please. You're not horrible, but you're no Sinatra, either," Fujiko said with a good-humored smirk.

"Gotcha," Jigen replied, and watched as Fujiko exited, "I've got to find Sakura…." He decided after a long pause. 


	9. Mommy and Daddy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, fellows. Never have. I wasn't even a thought in 67' when this series first came out. I know, big surprise there. Shocking, huh?

Hello,

We're almost done! I'm sorry, but it's late at night, so I don't have anything especially witty to put in here. Thanks again if you've read this far, and, if you're just skipping ahead to see if you'll like it, or you want to see how it ends ahead of time, please, DON'T!! You'll just ruin it for yourself. Okay, enough begging, ur, talking… Enjoy chapter nine!

Chapter Nine

Day Nine: Mommy and Daddy

__

'He's as blind as he can be,

Just sees what he wants to see,

Nowhere Man,

Can you see me at all?'

--The Beatles, _'Nowhere Man'_

"I'll be here awhile, why don't you go look around?" Amaya asked, turning to Goemon. Both stood at the counter of an electronics store, waiting for a new computer part that Amaya needed. She had gotten the idea that she should upgrade the computer, and Lupin was all for this. So now the duo stood in a place that was like a second home to Amaya, but somewhat puzzling to Goemon.

"I suppose," Goemon replied absently as he looked around.

"Thanks for coming with me. I know you don't really care for these things," said Amaya.

"It's no problem," Goemon responded, "It's not that I don't care for them, I just don't see what the point is at times…."

"Well, they can help people in a lot of ways," Amaya replied, "They make life less stressful." Both drew their attention towards a frustrated man at the computer repair counter, and both watched in silent shock as he slammed his fists down on the computer over and over again.

"I'm going to go look around," said Goemon.

"Good idea," Amaya replied quickly as Goemon went to look around in the shop.

Amaya busied herself by peering into the glass cases while she waited for the clerk to come back from the back room. She suddenly heard someone walking towards her, and she looked upward, and her blood stopped cold. She could barely recognize him. She stood straight up silently as he placed himself behind her in line.

"Hello, there," Zenigata said with a wide smile and a tip of his hat, "Do you work here?"

"No," Amaya said quietly and shook her head.

"Oh, well, do you know anything about computers?" Zenigata inquired.

"Yes…" Amaya replied. Damn he looked so much older! What had his career done to him? She wanted more than anything to have Goemon with her at that moment, so he could make good on his word of slaying Zenigata. Why did she have to send him away?

"Do you think you could help me out really quick here, then? I don't know a damned thing about electronics, but, from what I understand, they're the best thing to use for my job," said Zenigata.

"You don't say…. Where do you work?" Amaya inquired.

"Interpol," Zenigata replied, "How about yourself? Do you work around here?"

"No," Amaya shook her head, "I—I live in Tokyo…"

"You don't say!?" Zenigata said cheerfully, "I'm from Tokyo myself! Don't visit the place much anymore, though."

"Why not?" Amaya inquired. Her real question was 'Why don't you visit me?', but she withheld this. She didn't want to screw up and have Zenigata arrest Goemon, although this was doubtful. Still, it was too soon.

"My job," Zenigata said with a heavy sigh, "I travel all over the world trying to catch this one creep. Such a bastard…"

Yes you are, thought Amaya. But she withheld this interjection as well, "Don't you miss Tokyo?"

"Not really," Zenigata shook his head, "Miss my daughter, though."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" this peaked Amaya's interest.

Zenigata nodded, "She'd be about your age now, I guess. Haven't seen her in years."

"Why not?" asked Amaya.

"Well, I guess I think she'd pretty much hate me. I know her mother does," Zenigata answered, "But why should I bother you with all of this, right!?" he burst out into a small stream of somewhat embarrassed laughter, and smiled at Amaya, which Amaya returned, "Sorry about that."

The clerk came to the counter with the computer part for Amaya. Amaya turned her attention to the clerk, and quickly paid and grabbed up her purchase and pulled Goemon out of the store as she exited.

"Wait, Miss Zenigata! You forgot your receipt!" the clerk called. But it was too late; Amaya was already gone. Zenigata shot his head over to the clerk and grabbed the receipt from his hand, "Hey, that's not yours!" said the clerk angrily, reaching back for it. Zenigata pushed the clerk away and looked down at the number on the receipt, and shoved it in his pocket and quickly walked out of the store. He looked around, but there was no sign of Amaya or the man she had come in with.

"That couldn't have been…." Zenigata trailed off as he looked out on the road, "It… No, it couldn't have been…" he shook his head and went back to his car.

Meanwhile, Goemon clung onto his seat while Amaya tore down the road, her eyes tearing up, "Are you sure you're in any condition to be driving!?" he inquired. Amaya shot him a quick glare, and Goemon ducked as Amaya made a sharp right turn. When they finally pulled up to the hotel, all noticed Goemon looking sick as he entered the hotel with Amaya.

"Amaya, what happened?" Goemon asked, leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"Zenigata!" Amaya huffed.

"What?" this drew the attention of Fujiko, Lupin, Jigen, and Yukiko, and they began to intently listen.

"He was there…" Amaya sat down in front of the computer and began to disassemble it, "He didn't recognize me…"

"Well, he hasn't seen you in twenty years," Goemon replied, "Did he say anything else to you?"

"He… He misses me, so I guess that's a good thing," Amaya shrugged in faux indifference as she unwrapped the new computer piece and started the replacement procedure. She stopped halfway and put a hand to her face, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Goemon let out a small tired sigh and sat down on the floor next to her. She rested her head on his chest, and Goemon looked upward at Lupin, who was peeking in the doorway. Lupin complied silently and closed the bedroom door.

"Damn," he shook his head and walked back into the living room, "I guess that means old Pop's is getting closer… Oh, well. In another two days, we won't be here, right?"

"Sure. We'll be in jail," Jigen answered curtly.

"Your optimism never fails, you know that?" Lupin said wryly.

"Lupin," Lupin turned his head in Fujiko's direction, "I need to talk to you later, all right?"

"Uh… Sure," Lupin replied. He turned his attention back to Jigen, "Hey, Jigen, I've got a job for you."

"Sorry. Day off," Jigen answered.

"You know…. We recorded the singing," Lupin said breezily. Jigen shot his head upward and sat up on the couch, "Glad I have your attention. I actually have two favors to ask of you, but first things first. I cannot translate this map, and Amaya's only one who knows German, or so I thought. After your little concert yesterday, I have total confidence in you."

"Fine. Lemme see it," Jigen stood and polished his glasses before he sat down at a nearby table where Lupin had spread out the map. He looked it over once or twice, and all looked in confusion as they saw him burst into laughter.

"What's so Goddamned funny!?" Lupin demanded.

"Um… I don't know who yours and Kenji's source was, but they're just great," Jigen answered, trying to quell his laughter, "This is one hell of a great little setup…"

"It isn't a real map?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, it is. But not the kind we thought," Jigen answered, turning around in his chair.

"What is it, then?" Lupin demanded.

"It's a map to all of the best whorehouses in Germany," Jigen answered.

"What!?" Lupin and Fujiko shrieked.

"Oh, you're kidding, Jigen!" said Fujiko.

"Do you think I could make something like this up? Die Freuer had quite a filthy little mind," Jigen replied.

"You're probably just reading it wrong!" Lupin snapped, grabbing the map from Jigen, "Never trust a guy with thick glasses to read directions right!"

"For as much as I paid for these glasses I hope not," Jigen responded.

"I don't believe this!" Lupin screamed, pounding his fist on the table, "This is such crap! Oh my God! This like some kind of awful comedic twist at my expense!"

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe some of those places are still in business," Jigen responded.

"But he'll never know," Fujiko replied quickly.

"What, you have him whipped?" Jigen inquired.

"Oh, like no one's ever had a collar on you!" Lupin snorted in skepticism.

"No way, man," Jigen answered, leaning back in his chair.

"What about Sakura?" Yukiko called out. Jigen lost balance of his chair and fell back onto the floor, and Lupin and Fujiko looked upward at Yukiko in horror. "What?" Yukiko asked innocently, looking upward at the two.

Jigen rose, and put his hat back on his head, "Just because I talked about her doesn't mean crap! For all you know, she isn't a real person!"

"Yes she is!" Yukiko snapped in response. Fujiko and Lupin looked over at Yukiko nervously, and made signals for her to stop. She did not see them, however, "She was Kenji's girlfriend!"

Jigen looked at her, his mouth half open in shock. His eyes then traveled over to a guilty-looking Lupin and Fujiko, "Why do you think that?"

"Jigen, I—" Lupin stopped as Yukiko began to speak.

"I put the clues together, like a detective! I just listened carefully to you!" Yukiko replied. Fujiko and Lupin let out small sighs of relief, and Jigen still stood there, stunned. Lupin was glad she did not mention him wanting to know about Sakura and Jigen's past together, and what it had to do with Kenji.

"I… Kid, people say a lot of crap that doesn't make sense," Jigen replied, "There's no Sakura, all right? It was probably just some dream I had. I can barely remember it now, you know that? Gone like a flash in a pan or those teenage pop bands."

"Okay," Yukiko nodded innocently.

Jigen had calmed by this time, and looked downward at Yukiko, "How about we go practice some more of that shooting, okay, kid?"

"Yeah!" Yukiko said happily and followed Jigen out after he had collecting everything they would need for the day.

"That liar!" Fujiko fumed as Jigen exited with Yukiko.

"Well, Fujiko, what do you want him to do? Believe me, he has his reasons for everything he does. Just trust him," Lupin replied.

"I can't, though!" Fujiko snapped.

"Come on, I trust you, even after all of the times you almost killed my ass," Lupin said with a brief smile as he remembered a few of the instances.

"That's because you love me," Fujiko replied with a smirk.

"Damned straight!" Lupin answered happily, "Now, there's another open room, and the kids are gone, so what do you say?"

"I say that that's pretty much out of the question about now," Fujiko replied, folding her arms.

"Come on!" Lupin walked over and lifted her up.

Fujiko let out a small scream of surprise, "Put me down! You don't do that to expectant mothers!"

"Expectant…" Lupin's arms fell, along with Fujiko. She hit the floor with a thud and grumbled as she rose and dusted herself off.

"You got it," Fujiko replied.

"No way!" Lupin shook his head, "There is no way you can know you're pregnant that early!" he turned, and saw Jigen had come back into the apartment, and he was looking at the duo in great curiosity. He looked down at the gin he had picked up and set it back in the refrigerator and pulled out the vodka. He also found two or three juice boxes and slowly and silently walked out of the hotel room, never taking his eyes off of the couple as he did.

"Fujiko, you can't be pregnant!" Lupin snapped.

"I can do whatever I want, thank you," Fujiko answered in reply.

"No, I mean…" Lupin scratched the back of his head, "You can't know this early!? And how are you so sure, anyway!?"

"Intuition," Fujiko replied.

"Intuition!? That's it!?" Lupin chortled.

"Never underestimate a woman's intuition," Fujiko snapped in response, holding a finger under Lupin's nose.

"I'm just saying—There's no frickin' way I can be a father!" Lupin replied, "I just can't be!"

"Trust me, Lupin," Fujiko answered.

"I want a test done before I'll believe it," Lupin replied.

"Fine," Fujiko picked up her purse and the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Lupin inquired.

"To get a test done," Fujiko answered.

"What!? I'm telling you, it's too early!" Lupin replied.

"Not one month ago it wasn't!" Fujiko said.

"One month—" Lupin trailed off and tried to remember what had happened one month ago.

"That diamond at the gallery?" Fujiko said. Lupin still wore a blank look, "The broom closet?"

"Oh! Right, yeah!" Lupin's face brightened as he registered this, "Wait, you don't think—"

"I'll be back later," said Fujiko, waving Lupin goodbye as she exited the hotel.

"I don't believe this!" Lupin said, sitting down on the couch, "Jesus, if she's right, Jigen's going to go insane playing babysitter…"

A ways away from the Hotel:

"Your turn," said Jigen to Yukiko. She could not hear him with her earphones, but she could read lips. She turned and fired, shooting the can off of the fence, "Nice shot, kid!" Jigen yelled, and took his shot. Another can flew off of the fence, and he and Yukiko stopped to reload bullets. Yukiko took off her earphones as she did so, in case Jigen gave her crucial instructions.

"Hey… Kid…." Jigen started as he loaded his gun.

"Yes?" Yukiko looked up at him.

"Don't mention Sakura again, okay?" Jigen said.

"All right," Yukiko nodded as she clumsily loaded the bullets, "Did you like her?"

"I thought I just said—Well, yeah," a small smile appeared on Jigen's face, "So, if you're going to at least mention her, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, you can trust me!" Yukiko replied.

"Good," Jigen aimed his gun as one of the remaining cans.

"Did you marry her?" Yukiko inquired as she loaded the last bullet. Jigen's gun fired off, and he barely made the shot. He looked downward at Yukiko.

"Almost, Yukiko…. Almost," Jigen replied, "But, you know what? That's the past. And there's nothing you can do to change the past. All you can do is try to forget about it."

Later that Night:

Goemon could hear Lupin pacing back and forth in the living room of the hotel, and wondered how long the thief had been going. He was not exactly sure what was going on, but it had greatly disturbed Lupin. Amaya was still resting on him, looking blankly forward. He did not know exactly what to say to her about her ordeal, and decided that she would talk when she was ready.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out you're my boyfriend?" Amaya inquired.

"I do not think it is any of his concern. It's not like he was there to help you grow up, why should he have any decision as to what you do with your adult years?" Goemon said.

"He's still my father, and he still loves me," Amaya replied.

"Yes, but do you love him?" asked Goemon.

Amaya paused a long while before she spoke, "Yes. I wouldn't be this _pissed _if I weren't. Sorry for the foul language."

"Foul language is the only language around here," Goemon responded, "Don't worry."

"What am I going to say to him?" asked Amaya.

"How about hello?" Goemon replied.

"For being a samurai, you can be a total smartass when you put your mind to it," Amaya said with a wry laugh.

"It's from living with Lupin, Jigen, and Fujiko so long," Goemon replied. The door opened, and they saw Lupin in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get my mind off of Fujiko," Lupin said tiredly.

"That's a first," Goemon retorted. His expression stiffened as he noticed Lupin's solemn expression, "What's wrong?"

"I…." Lupin sat down in front of the two at the low table and looked downward, "I don't know how to put this…." The door opened, and Lupin immediately ran to the living room, and was disappointed to find it was just Jigen and Yukiko. His shoulders slumped downward, and he fell back into the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Jigen inquired, tilting his hat upward, "I know that map was a total disappointment, man, but we've lost more before! Come on, have some vodka. It'll cheer you up, I promise." Jigen removed the half-empty bottle from his jacket and held it out to Lupin.

"No, thanks," Lupin replied dully.

"Would you like to go out there?" Goemon asked Amaya.

"Why not? I can't mope forever," Amaya replied and stood with Goemon. The two walked out and sat down in the living room with Lupin, Jigen, and Yukiko. Yukiko ran over to Goemon and the samurai sat her on his lap. She was quickly falling asleep, he observed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jigen waved a hand in front of Lupin, "Are you depressed over Fujiko? She screw you out of something?"

"You could say that," Lupin answered tiredly, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He looked over at Yukiko, and quickly looked away. Kids! Him!? A father!? No way! His grandfather had been ruthless and crass towards his father, and his father had been the same way towards him. He didn't want to turn into his father, was what it boiled down to. But good things might come out of it, too. He was just concentrating so hard on the bad things he couldn't concentrate on the good things.

"She's asleep," said Goemon, breaking the silence and glancing down at Yukiko.

"Come on, I'll help you get her ready for bed…" said Jigen, rising and exiting with Goemon. Amaya stayed in the living room with Lupin, and both occasionally glanced over at one another.

"You know, I've known Pops a while, and he's probably looking for you right now," said Lupin.

Amaya looked upward at Lupin, "You really think so?"

"Believe me, I know so. That guy doesn't let crap go for anything!" Lupin replied, trying to hide his anxiousness with his trademark ultra-hyper personality.

Meanwhile, Goemon and Jigen had just finished getting Yukiko changed and laying her down in bed when Goemon stood next to Jigen and turned to him, "Did you ever think about ever having any of your own?" Goemon inquired in a whisper.

"Me?" Jigen snorted, "The first step to that would be to find a relationship I can stay in."

"I'm sure you will. If I can find someone, so can you," Goemon responded.

"Thanks, I think," said Jigen, "I don't think so, Goemon. You know, some people are just meant to be loners. It's all right, though. I don't mind it."

"You're an awful liar," said Goemon. He turned and exited before Jigen had time to respond. He looked downward at Yukiko and adjusted her blankets, and smirked before he exited. He walked back out, and sat with the other adults. Lupin had gotten his mind of Fujiko, and Amaya seemed in better spirits. As Jigen seated himself, the door to their hotel room opened, and Fujiko walked into the hotel.

Lupin immediately rose and ran over to Fujiko, coming to a dead halt. He smiled in his cocky manner as he read her expression, "Ha! I told you it was too early to tell! You aren't even pregnant, are you!?"

"What!?" Jigen, Goemon, and Amaya all came to attention.

Fujiko looked upward at Lupin and smiled. Lupin's own smile faded as Fujiko put one of his hand's on her stomach, "Lupin the third, meet Lupin the fourth." She said with a smile.

"Lupin…. The…" Lupin sputtered. Fujiko nodded, and Lupin surprisingly let out a long joyful yell and lifted Fujiko up briefly.

"Well I'll be damned," Jigen said with a smile.

"I'm not doing diaper duty, just to let you know," Goemon added.


	10. Fire and Rain

DISCLAIMER: Property of rightful owners, the lucky shmucks.

Hey!

Chapter ten! I hope you liked the story, guys, because it's starting to wind down. Should I write more? Let me know if you want a continuation or sequel, and give me your ideas on where I should take this! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Day Ten: Fire and Rain

__

'I don't want to spoil the party so I'll go,

I would hate my disappointment to show,

There's nothing for me here,

So I will disappear'

--The Beatles, _'I Don't Want to Spoil the Party'_

"Well, I think we should do something at least," said Fujiko as she and the gang sat around the living room table, "It is her last night here, you know."

"How about we throw her a party?" Amaya suggested. She looked back and saw her, Fujiko, and Yukiko's door closed, and she gave a small smile. Yukiko was still asleep, but the others had gotten little sleep. Lupin was still excited, and had jabbered on for hours about Fujiko and the baby and everything in between.

"Hey, we need an excuse to celebrate, anyway! We can do it tomorrow, though, when her dad shows up!" Lupin said cheerily. He had not thought about the bad things that parenthood could bring to him; he now thought of what _good _it could bring, "Okay, so some of us can go out to get ready for it while one of us babysits, and then we can trade off throughout the day."

"Who goes first?" Jigen inquired.

"I vote Goemon," said Lupin.

"Agreed," the others, excluding Goemon, replied. The samurai looked downward and sighed heavily, but did not object.

So the others went out, leaving Goemon and Yukiko alone in the hotel. Yukiko awoke, and was somewhat confused as to where the others had gone, and asked Goemon, but he quickly changed the subject and suggested they watch _The Seven Samurai _instead. Yukiko quickly agreed to the film, and she put the movie on while Goemon went into the kitchen.

He came out with a bowl of popcorn, a juice box for Yukiko, and a cup of green tea for himself. He sat down on the couch next to Yukiko, and silently watched the sword fights gleefully while he sipped his tea. He looked downward at Yukiko; she was munching away at the popcorn and drinking her juice box. One more day… Goemon closed his eyes, meditated a few moments, and turned his attention back to the screen.

Meanwhile, the others had gone their own ways throughout Osaka. Lupin and Fujiko hit the mall while Amaya went to the party shop, and Jigen went to go find a cake. Jigen had reassured Goemon that he would be back in a little while to take over for him as babysitter.

"So, we agreed on naming him Arsene?" Lupin asked Fujiko as the two walked down one end of the mall.

"If it's a boy," Fujiko responded, "If it's a girl, I want her to be named Fujiko, after her mother."

"It'll be a boy, don't worry," Lupin replied breezily as he stopped and looked in a store window briefly.

"What makes you so sure?" Fujiko asked, standing back akimbo.

"Just trust me on this one, Fujicakes," Lupin answered, looking back at her, "It's always a boy that's born first."

"First?" this choice of words peaked Fujiko's interest, "Are there more of you?"

"You say that like I'm some sort of plague!" Lupin said with amusement, "Yeah, there probably are somewhere. God knows Dad went all around the world, and had all sorts of girls, you dig?"

"I think so," Fujiko gave a small shudder at the thought of another person like Lupin roaming the earth. Just the one was enough to drive her up a wall at times.

"Hell, Goemon or Jigen could be brothers and I wouldn't even know it!" Lupin laughed, "Maybe even y—"

"I don't want to think about that possibility," Fujiko stopped him short, "Let's just try to find her something, okay?"

"All right, I'm just saying…" Lupin trailed off as he saw the sever look that Fujiko shot at him, and he allowed her to lead him into a children's clothing store.

The hotel:

Goemon looked upward as he heard the door open, and saw Jigen peer in. Goemon looked down at Yukiko, "Yuki, why don't you go pick out another movie?"

"Okay!" Yukiko ran into her room, and Jigen quickly entered the hotel, a cake in one hand a nondescript plastic bag in the other. Goemon took the cake and hid it in the closet of his room, and Jigen put his present to Yukiko under the bed.

"What'd you get her?" Goemon inquired.

"You'll see tomorrow," Jigen replied, rising up onto his feet. He looked over at Goemon, "About the comment you made yesterday, about me being a good liar—"

"I found one!" said Yukiko, jumping into the doorway and surprising both men. She held up the video, and Jigen rolled his eyes; the animated version of _The Jungle Book_.

"Have fun. Maybe you can sing along," Goemon chuckled as he walked past Jigen. Jigen balled his fists, and let out a small growl as Goemon exited.

"Come on, Jigen!" said Yukiko happily, grabbing him by the arm and leading him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, and sat back as Yukiko put the video in, "Do you like Disney movies!?" she asked.

"I like movies with at least one good gunfight or car chase. Give me _Bullit _over _Bambi _any day," Jigen answered.

"Okay, well, I promise we'll watch one with that stuff in it after!" Yukiko answered with a wide smile.

Back at the mall, Fujiko and Lupin had just about finished shopping, Lupin stuck with most of the baggage. As they walked, Lupin suddenly jumped into a shop, swearing to Fujiko that he would be right back. Fujiko rolled her eyes and shook her, head, and did not even pay attention to the shop Lupin had gone into.

When he did not return after several minutes, Fujiko decided to walk over to the food court. She was drinking a slushie when Lupin returned, smiling widely.

"Where the hell were you?" Fujiko asked in exasperation.

"Sorry," Lupin said innocently, "I just had a hard time making up my mind!"

"Over what?" Fujiko inquired.

"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow night," Lupin replied devilishly.

"Why do I have the feeling you're planning this big showy extravaganza?" Fujiko said suspiciously.

"Oh, baby, you know me better than that!" Lupin said with a smile, "Are you feeling okay? Do you want to sit down for a little while? How's—"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Give me another four months and I'll be bitching like a banshee," said Fujiko.

"I have to wait three months for that?" Lupin inquired. Fujiko reached over and smacked him on the side of the head, and Lupin fell out of his chair. Lupin grumbled as he rose and he seated himself in the rickety white plastic chair, "I love you too, Fujicakes."

"Get over yourself. I hope little Lupin or Fujiko doesn't get your ego," Fujiko sighed, shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

Five Miles out of Osaka:

It had been a long night for Zenigata. He had wanted to believe that that wasn't Toshiko in the store, but she looked eerily like his wife. And who was the man in the gi she had been with at the time? None of it made any sense to him. He sighed in frustration and set his hat down on the seat next to him. He looked down in surprise as he saw a small piece of paper sticking out of the band of his hat. How long had that been there, and who had put it there? He removed the note from his hat and unfolded it, and read over it quickly.

Dear Pops,

You are cordially invited to a party tomorrow night at the hotel I, Jigen, Fujiko, Goemon, as well as a couple of friends are staying at. There will be cake, and, if you behave and promise not to beat me with the bat, a piñata. I am offering one night without any fighting between either of us. Why, you might be asking yourself? Well, I am a showman, and I do not like to give away my secrets before the show has already started! Well, I'll see you there. There's a map on the other side of this paper.

Sincerely,

L

"Wha—Who the hell does he think he is!?" Zenigata yelled, throwing the paper down. He looked down at the paper, and studied it over once more, and turned the paper over and began to study the map, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but he has to be up to something! And I want to know what… And how the hell did he get in my car!? Damn you, Lupin!"

The Hotel:

The hotel door opened as Jigen was in the process of changing videotapes, and he saw Amaya enter quietly. He quickly removed his glasses, looked down at them, and dropped them onto the ground, "Dammit! Yukiko, help me find my glasses! I can't see a damned thing!"

"Sure," Yukiko walked forward, and began to search for the glasses. By the time she found them, Amaya had escaped into the men's bedroom. She emerged moments later, and flashed a thumbs-up.

"I have to go out again!" Amaya added quickly, and exited before Jigen could tell her it was her turn to take shift. Jigen sighed heavily and resigned himself to the couch, and he put on his glasses and adjusted them as Yukiko passed them to him. 

"Where'd Amaya go?" Yukiko inquired.

"I dunno, kid. Probably went to go meet Goemon somewhere," Jigen answered breezily.

"Did Sakura like to watch movies with you?" Yukiko inquired.

"Yeah…" Jigen trailed off, "Musicals especially. _The King and I_…. Damn, she loved that one!"

"Hey! I—" Yukiko swung her head around to the television as she heard a gunshot, and she became enthralled with the film. The young girl had a somewhat disturbing love for gunfights in movies, but this did not bother Jigen. He found it somewhat amusing, in all actuality.

After the movie, Jigen took Yukiko to the park. This gave everyone else opportunity to go about the apartment as they chose without him having to throw his glasses, hat, or both across the room and have Yukiko fetch them.

"I'm really going to miss you, kid," Jigen said with a smirk as he and Yukiko walked along a lake outside of the hotel.

"Don't worry, Jigen! Lupin said you'll all visit me!" Yukiko said reassuringly.

"I don't know, about that, Yuki," Jigen responded, "I don't think your dad would like us. You know, you were a pretty good spy, for what it's worth. You would've made a good team member, maybe. Who the hell knows?"

"Do you think I can join when I'm older?" asked Yukiko.

"Sure," Jigen shrugged, "If there's a team, that is."

"Huh?" Yukiko tilted her head to a side in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Jigen replied, shaking his head, "Nice sunset, huh, Yukiko?"

"Yep," Yukiko nodded and smiled, and looked over at Jigen. Her smile grew wider, and she pushed him towards the lake. Jigen nearly lost his balance, and Yukiko broke into an excited run. Jigen tilted his hat forward and began to chase after Yukiko.

Amaya looked out the hotel window and looked down at Jigen and Yukiko, who were playing a sort of strange version of tag. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly spun around to see Goemon looking at her with a look of amusement and confusion across his face.

"Sorry… You… You surprised me…" Amaya admitted as she looked back out at the duo. Yukiko had probably tripped Jigen and caused him to fall into the lake, because he was currently wringing out his jacket while Yukiko laughed. A smile came upon her own face, and she looked over at Goemon. 

Goemon leaned over and looked downward, and chuckled, "I think he'll be just as upset over Yukiko leaving as everyone else will. That's strange, seeing him like that. He usually is very distant, but I think this child has brought him out of his shell a little."

"Like she didn't do the same thing for you?" Amaya inquired, "From what I understand, you were even more distant than him."

"I had no reason to be close to anyone before," Goemon responded. Amaya put a hand around his waist, and looked upward at him. He leaned downward towards her, but this moment was disturbed by the sudden presence of Lupin and Fujiko in the hotel room.

"Whoa!" Lupin backed out of the living room a little, "Do you want us to come back in about ten minutes?"

"No, that's all right," Amaya answered, walking away from Goemon to help Lupin with the bags. Goemon shot Lupin a small glare, and Lupin shrugged innocently in response.

"I'll get to wrapping these," said Lupin, "Hey, did you guys see Jigen? Looks like a drowned rat!"

"He's probably going to come down with a cold…." Fujiko muttered.

"Now, now. Don't worry—It's not good for little Lupin," Lupin said with a wink.

"We don't know if it's a boy!" Fujiko yelled as Lupin exited with Amaya into one of the bedrooms.

"It's a boy! Trust me!" Lupin shouted back.

"Him…." Fujiko put a hand on her forehead. She looked upward at Goemon, "Sorry for disturbing you two."

"It's no problem," Goemon replied, "It's for situations like these that movie theaters were invented," Fujiko laughed at this comment, and shook her head as she exited into her own bedroom.

Jigen trudged in tiredly, a still hyper Yukiko leading the way. Goemon could tell that Jigen was tired from running around, and he could not help but smile at this sight, "Have fun, Jigen?"

"I think I'm catching a cold…" Jigen murmured in dismay, rubbing his frozen hands together. He sneezed, and dismissed himself from the living room.

"Goemon, do you want to play?" Yukiko asked excitedly, bouncing upward.

"What did Jigen feed you for dinner?" Goemon inquired.

"Pixie Sticks," Yukiko replied cheerily.

"Holy Shinto, Jigen…" Goemon muttered, putting a hand on his forehead and shaking it.

Later that night, after Goemon too had been worn down by Yukiko's hyper activity, Yukiko had fallen asleep from the sugar rush, Lupin had finished wrapping the gifts, and Fujiko and he had gotten into another argument as to the gender to the gender of the baby, Amaya found she could not sleep. She rose from her cot and wrapped one of her kimonos around herself, and decided on a bowl of soup as a midnight snack. It had become cooler in Osaka over the past week, and fall was quickly approaching. She quietly opened the door of the bedroom and walked out, and was more than a little surprised to see someone at the computer.

After her eyes adjusted, she realized it was just Jigen. He sneezed, cursed at the computer, and lifted his cup of chicken soup to his mouth. Amaya approached him, and Jigen turned around.

"How did you—" Amaya started.

"Your other senses get better when you loose one," Jigen replied wearily, setting the cup of soup down next to the laptop screen.

"What are you trying to do?" inquired Amaya as she pulled up a chair next to him.

"I'm trying to find someone I knew once," Jigen replied.

"Really? Who?" Amaya inquired.

"It's none of your—Could… Could you find her? I can't figure this thing out…" Jigen muttered.

"Sure. Here, let me sit there," Amaya exchanged seats with Jigen, and began to type, "Okay, what's her name?"

"Sakura Yazuki," Jigen replied, followed by another loud sneeze.

"Okay," Amaya typed in the name into the search engine, and came up with several pages of results. After an hour of searching, Amaya had found Sakura's medical records and birth certificate, but little else, "Where are you, Sakura?" Amaya muttered to herself as she continued to type.

"I think I know why we can't find her," Jigen said, closing his eyes.

"Really?" Amaya turned to him, "Why?"

Osaka, Eight Years Ago:

Jigen and Sakura looked over the battlefield with great dismay. The police were there now. It was not supposed to happen like this. It was meant to be a polite verbal argument, but it had into a bloody massacre. Luckily, people had only been injured; no one had been killed. He himself had been grazed in the shoulder.

"Sakura, this isn't a life for you," Jigen said as they began to walk away from the scene. He made sure to put his hat over his eyes and Sakura put her scarf over her hair and her sunglasses over her eyes as they carefully avoided the police.

"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired, turning towards him.

Jigen stopped when they had come to a clearing in the park the gunfire had taken place, "We tried to hide together, but I think it'd be better for you if I left."

"What? No," Sakura put a hand on his arm. She looked downward as she felt something moist and warm, and looked at her hand to see blood leaking for his wound to her hand, "Jigen, don't talk like that! I told you I'd stay with you no matter what, and I'm good on my word!"

"I know," Jigen looked downward and removed her sunglasses from her face, "This is just too dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt. They found us once, they'll find us again. And maybe next time one of us would end up getting killed. I'd rather know you were out there, safe, than know that you're six feet under."

"Then don't think like that!" Sakura replied, tears coming to her eyes. She leaned inward to him, and he put an arm on her back, "Don't think like that, and it won't happen. We'll go to America! California! We'll get married, and start a family!"

"Here," Jigen stepped back and removed a packet from his coat.

"What's that?" Sakura inquired, wiping some of her tears away.

"It's your new life… You can start over again. I've arranged everything for you, just in case this happened," Jigen replied, handing her the envelope.

"But—What about you?" Sakura asked shakily.

"I'm going back to the guys. But, if you need anything, try to find us. It's not all that hard if you know where to look," Jigen replied with a reassuring yet hollow smile.

"Jigen, I…" Sakura was cut off as Jigen kissed her, and then began to walk away from her, "Don't go…"

The Present:

"Because I told her to make herself invisible to every bad guy out there, even me," Jigen replied, and rose.

"Don't you want to find her?" Amaya inquired.

"Yeah, I do. But I know if she wanted to, she would find me," Jigen answered, "She's probably started all over again, like I told her to. I don't want to come in and ruin her life. Thanks, though, Amaya."

"No problem," Amaya muttered, exiting out of her program, "Poor guy…." she added under her breath as she turned off the computer and went back towards her bedroom to sleep.


	11. Promises

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the songs or whatever else I use in this fiction piece. Just go with it guys, okay? It's just for fun.

Greetings,

Last chapter—Maybe…. Hope you guys have liked it, because this is the chapter where all of the loose ends come together; hopefully. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story, and I thank you for all of the input. I'm still looking for ideas to put in the possible sequel, so if any cross your mind, post them for me. Well, let's keep it going.

Chapter Eleven

Day Eleven: Promises

__

'Hello, hello,

I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello,'

--The Beatles _'Hello Goodbye'_

Goemon had finally finished getting the banner to hold up above the doorway and stepped down to look at his handiwork. Everything was set. Amaya had gone to find a video recorder while Fujiko laid the finishing touches on the table. Jigen was nowhere to be seen, Yukiko was made to stay in her room, and Lupin sat on the couch, continually looking at his watch and back at the hotel door.

"Where's Jigen gone off to?" Fujiko inquired, leaning on the back of the couch.

"He's sulking in his room," Lupin replied, "He never liked to say goodbye, anyway. Especially to people he actually liked," he rose and stood, and walked towards Yukiko's door, "I have to get Yuki to do one last small favor for me." He said. He opened the one bedroom door, and found Yukiko looking downward sullenly, her packed bags around her, "Hey, Yukiko. I have one more spy job for you." He said, putting his hands on his waist.

"Really!?" Yukiko looked upward happily.

"Sure. Follow me," he said, opening the door that led one into the adjoining bedroom, "Okay, here's the plan." He leaned downward and whispered his plan to her, and she looked up at Lupin curiously, "Just trust me on this one, Yuki." Lupin said, smiling. He pulled something out of his pocket, and passed it to Yukiko, and she ran off into the bedroom. Lupin closed the door behind her and smiled. He heard a knock on the front door and hummed to himself as he walked into the living room and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with Zenigata.

"What the hell is this, Lupin!?" Zenigata snapped angrily.

"Aw, Pops! Welcome to the first ever Lupin the Third Charity Ball! I'm doing more charity than usual, and I ought to have a ball doing it. So, come on in, take your coat off, get some cake…. Our cameraman ought to be here any moment," Lupin replied, putting an arm around Zenigata and leading him in.

"Don't touch me!" Zenigata growled, jumping away from Lupin, "I don't know what you're up to, but it can't be any good."

"Pops, I'm so disappointed in you!" Lupin sighed heavily, "Part of this celebration is for you, too."

"What are you up to?" Zenigata inquired with heavy suspicion. Zenigata looked over and noticed the unusually cold look that Goemon gave him, and turned his attention back to Lupin, "I have a warrant for—"

"I'm back!" Amaya said as she opened the door of the hotel, "I found my—" She stopped dead as she saw Zenigata on the couch, and Zenigata sat there, speechless. Lupin quickly grabbed the video camera and began to roll film. More stunned silence.

"Toshiko…" Zenigata said, rising, "Are you her?"

"Yes," Amaya nodded, "I—I have proof. You gave this to me when I was little, for my third birthday. It was my last birthday that you came to," she said, removing an emerald pendant from around her neck and passing it to Zenigata.

He looked downward at the necklace. Indeed he had given this to his daughter, and she did look exactly like his ex-wife. He looked upward again, in shock. He reached forward and embraced Amaya, and she did the same. Lupin closed up on this and smiled, "Spielberg, eat your heart out!" he chuckled.

Amaya drew back, and put the necklace back around her neck. "What—What are you doing here?!" Zenigata stuttered, still in shock.

"Well…" Amaya bit her lip and looked over at Goemon, "I… Um… Goemon and I… We're… I've been dating him, and, um…."

"WHAT!?" Zenigata shrieked, losing his balance and falling onto the ground.

"Hi, Dad," Goemon said from his corner with a smirk.

"Oh, God! Dad, are you all right!?" Amaya asked, helping Zenigata back onto the couch.

Zenigata looked over at Amaya wearily, "This—Is this a joke?"

"No," Amaya shook her head and sat next to her father, "I—I—"

"Does that mean you're working with them?" Zenigata asked.

"Yeah," Amaya shook her head, "Sorry to be a disappointment."

"_You're _the disappointment? I'm the one who was never around," Zenigata replied quietly. He looked over at Amaya, and saw that she was upset. He stood, put on a stern face, and walked over to Goemon. He pointed a finger at the samurai, and began to speak, "If she gets hurt, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. That goes for all of you."

Amaya shot her head upward in surprise and stood, and walked over to Zenigata and Goemon. Zenigata gave a small shudder as Amaya grabbed onto Goemon's hand, but he soon recovered, "Well, at least I know you're with people who know how to look after their friends."

"Okay, now a close up of the happy family!" Lupin said, sticking the camera in between the three.

"Go away, Lupin!" the three yelled, pushing him away. Lupin grumbled and set he camera up on a tripod and walked back over to the bedroom. He opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Yuki, are you almost done?" Lupin asked in a whisper.

"Yep!" Yukiko said happily, walking to the door.

"Now, we have a surprise for you," Lupin said, leading Yukiko out of the room and closing the door behind her. Yukiko let out a gasp of surprise and looked upward at Lupin, and then at the living room. She took a step back towards the door as she saw Zenigata, and Lupin saw this, "Don't worry. Pops is one of us for a few hours."

"Uh… Sure… I guess…" Zenigata grumbled, tilting his hat downward a little. Lupin led Yukiko over to the table, and they stopped midway as they heard an angry scream from the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Fujiko asked in horror.

"A little goodbye present from Yukiko," Lupin replied casually, "Well, Yuki, what do you say we get over to the table?" Lupin pulled out a folded sheet of paper his pocket and handed it to Goemon, "Hey, would you mind replacing that drab banner with this one?"

"What's wrong with mine?" Amaya demanded.

"Nothing!" Lupin replied uneasily as he saw the very Zenigata-like glare Amaya gave him, "It's just—Just trust me, guys."

"Sometimes I think we trust you too much for our own good…" Goemon muttered as he took the banner from Lupin and went to replacing it.

"Lupin, do we—What if Yukiko's father doesn't show?" Fujiko asked.

"Fuji, he'll show. Trust me," Lupin replied in a smile, "Oh, come on, don't look so sad, Yuki!" he said, looking down at the little girl. He picked her up, and noticed she had begun to cry a little, "It's okay. Look, I'm always good with my promises, and I promise this guy will take great care of you. I know. Just trust me, Yuki. I wouldn't put you with anyone I knew would be mean to you."

"You promise?" Yukiko asked, wiping some of her tears away.

"Thief's honor," Lupin answered.

The door opened, and all tensed, but then calmed as they saw it was only a very irate Jigen, "Who the Goddamned hell put gum in my beard!? Which of you bastards did—Zenigata!"

"Who are you?" Zenigata inquired. Jigen had been forced to shave off his beard, so Zenigata did not recognize him. The presence of glasses did not help him to register Jigen, either.

"I'm Jigen, dammit! Are you going blind, old man!?" Jigen snapped, throwing a towel he had been using to clean up the nicks he had suffered while shaving, "Why the hell are you here, anyway!?"

"Lupin staged all of this," Zenigata answered, "What the hell happened to you?"

"A lot," Jigen admitted, "Lupin, what's going on?"

"Well, Yukiko, aren't you going to say hello to your daddy?" Lupin inquired. All looked at Lupin in shocked, Jigen perhaps most shocked of all.

"What?" Jigen asked in a dull mutter. He soon regained himself, and began to speak in a more aggressive tone, "Ha ha—Very funny, Lupin."

Lupin sat Yukiko down and walked towards Jigen, and removed the photograph, "This is the picture that Yukiko had on her when she first came to us. If I'm not mistaken, that's a clean-shaven version of you with Sakura Yazuki, alias Yoko Sakamoto. It doesn't matter. Yoko's just Sakura's alias."

"_What_!?" Jigen shot his head upward, and then looked down at the picture. It certainly was Sakura and he, but could this all be true?

"That picture was taken in front of the Osaka zoo, and, when we went, I believe you noticed the remodeling in the front. That was the first clue. My second hint that this was for real was her great shooting skill. Only a member of the Jigen family would be able to shoot like that at such an early age. I needed some good strong evidence to prove my case," Lupin explained.

"You knew all along!?" Fujiko yelped.

Goemon stepped down from the ladder, and looked at the new banner, which read, WELCOME HOME YUKIKO, "I'll be damned…" He muttered, and then turned his attention back to his main interest at the moment. He jumped off of the ladder, landing next to Jigen, and drew his sword, aiming it towards Jigen's neck, "How could you leave them like that!? Explain yourself!"

"I didn't know! Now get that thing the hell away from me!" Jigen snarled, pushing Goemon's sword away, "She can't be! It's impossible, Lupin! She doesn't even look like me!"

"You can look at the eyes and facial shape and tell," said Lupin, "You know what? I'm willing to bet the reason Yukiko came to us is her mother knew you worked for me."

"But why didn't she come to me, then!? Why didn't Sakura come sooner!?" Jigen snapped.

"She probably couldn't find you, and when she finally did, it was too late," Lupin responded hesitantly, as if he were afraid to add something to this statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Jigen.

"I checked around, and, Sakura, or Yoko, died of cancer few months ago," Lupin replied quietly, "I'm really sorry about that, Jigen…."

Jigen looked downward, and nodded, "Wow…" he rubbed his eyes and looked upward at Lupin. He then looked at Yukiko, and realized that she indeed _did _look like a mixture of Sakura and himself. Why had he never noticed this?, "Why… Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Why'd you make us all think she was leaving!?"

"Because eleven days ago, if someone came to any of us with a kid, what would we have done? I know you probably would've denied and denied having a kid, Jigen, and don't tell me you wouldn't have done any different. I did it so everyone could bond with her a little while before we made a final decision," Lupin replied. A smile spread across his face, "Plus I'm a sucker for a happy ending and a ham for glitzy showbiz crap like this."

Jigen looked downward at Yukiko, and took a step forward, and kneeled down in front of her. Yukiko stepped forward, paused, and then ran to him. Jigen could hear her start to cry, and tried to comfort her as best he knew how.

He rose, and watched as Zenigata pulled a paper from his coat pocket, "I know this is bad timing, but we found bullets from your gun at the skating rink, Jigen. You fired that gun that killed Kenji and his buddies. This is an arrest warrant for you."

"Dad!" Amaya gasped in horror, as did the others.

Jigen took a few steps forward towards Zenigata, and surprised all with what he said, "If you're going to cuff me, prove to me that you at least have some sort of a sense of dignity and respect for a fellow parent and do it outside, not in front of my kid," Jigen grumbled angrily through gritted teeth.

Zenigata looked Jigen straight in the eye, and sighed heavily, "This is unbelievable…" he muttered as he tore the warrant in half and threw it into the wastepaper basket, "If anyone asks, I never saw you guys, and you caught the first plane out of Osaka. I don't want to ruin my reputation."

"My question is 'what reputation'? But, I'll admit, that was really something, Zenigata," Lupin said in surprise, "Now why don't we get a smile together, guys!?" he jumped back in front of the camera and zoomed in towards Jigen and Zenigata.

"Lupin!" Jigen and Zenigata growled in unison. 

Lupin cowered back in response, "Damn… What a couple of grouches… They'd make a better couple than Fujiko and me… And speaking of my little jewel of the Nile, there's still one tiny surprise left for the evening! Damn, I should get my own talk show!" Lupin chuckled to himself.

"Oh my God! You didn't get _my _parents, did you!?" Fujiko asked in alarm.

"Heck no!" Lupin replied a little too cheerily, "But it is dealing with you, Fujicakes. Now, I know that I can be a real bastard—"

"Cheers to that…" Zenigata muttered.

Lupin shot his head in Zenigata's direction, and then turned his attention back to Fujiko, "Like I was saying…. I can be a real bastard, but that doesn't mean I want to have a little bastard as a kid." Fujiko watched in shock as Lupin removed a small black box from his pocket and opened it, "Well, what do you say?"

"Is that eight karat?" Fujiko gasped.

"That's my girl," Lupin said with a smile, embracing Fujiko.

"What the hell just happened?" Jigen inquired.

"I think the boy became a man," Goemon said. They then watched as Fujiko kicked Lupin in the shin for trying to move his hands from her back to lower regions of her body. "But… Then again, I might be wrong…" Goemon added as he looked downward at a pained Lupin.

"Wait, is she…" Zenigata trailed off, not wanting to finish a sentence that might confirm his worst fears.

"Uh-huh," Jigen, Goemon, and Amaya replied.

"Well I'll be damned…" Zenigata muttered. He smiled and spoke to Amaya, "Well, at least I know I won't be a grandfather anytime soon, huh!? I know Goemon would never do anything that pervert would without being married!" Zenigata added, slapping Goemon on the back. All remained silent and looked at one another, deciding on who would break the news to Zenigata. Zenigata looked at Goemon's expression, and his reassuring smile soon turned to rage, "Why you!? You bastard, you took advantage of my daughter, didn't you!"

"Forgot something in the car," Goemon said quickly, beginning to back away out of the hotel.

"Get your ass back here!" Zenigata yelled, beginning to chase after Goemon with his trademark handcuffs.

"They say it takes a village to raise a child…" said Amaya to Jigen as he continued to look over at Yukiko with a sense of awe.

"And, unfortunately, my kid's going to be brought up by village idiots…" Jigen added as he heard a car alarm go off outside and the distinct screaming of Zenigata.

Later that night, when Zenigata and Goemon had been rounded up and agreed to another truce, Yukiko began to open her 'induction' gifts. All looked in horror sans Jigen as they saw what her father had gotten her. A Walther P-38 with plenty of bullets. Jigen looked on proudly as he watched Yukiko load the gun like a professional. All of the others ducked under their chairs for cover.

"Only you would give a kid a gift like a gun, Jigen!" Fujiko yelled angrily as she sat back in her chair. 

"It's a family tradition," Jigen justified and then shrugged, "Besides, she's good with that sort of gun. She fires that type better than Lupin." Lupin growled at this, and Zenigata found it amusing.

"What are you going to get her for her birthday? A Magnum?" Fujiko snapped.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a Glock," Jigen replied sarcastically as he lit another cigarette and smiled.

After the gifts, and cake, Zenigata decided it was his time to leave. He could only act hospitable around Lupin and his gang for so long. Amaya escorted him to the hotel door, and handed him his coat, "Thanks, Dad." Amaya said with a smile.

"No problem, To—ur—Amaya…" Zenigata replied happily, "I don't have a Goddamned clue what I'm going to do know that my kid's joined up with Lupin, but I'll figure something out. You know, they may be a bunch of lowlifes, but they're a skilled bunch of lowlifes, and you have to be pretty damned good to get into this circle. I guess I am proud of you, in a way."

"I love you too, Dad," Amaya said, embracing her father.

Zenigata put his hat on as he stood back, "Does your mother know you're dating a bandit yet?"

"No. You can tell her that," Amaya replied.

"Gladly," Zenigata said happily, "I'll definitely be seeing you around, Amaya. Make sure they take good care of you, especially Goemon. If anything happens to you—"

"Dad, I know. Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Amaya replied.

"I know; you had to. And I'm sorry for it," Zenigata said.

"It's okay. You can make it up to the grandkids," Amaya answered. This caught Zenigata off guard, but he soon recovered and nervously laughed as he exited.

Amaya closed the door behind her and let out a heavy, yet contented, sigh. Her father wasn't happy with what she now did, but he was proud of her all the same, and he loved her. That was all that counted. He loved her. And so did Goemon, who accepted her heritage and her family and stayed with her all the same. She found more kindness in one week than see had in her entire life, she realized as she walked back towards the living room. She the others at the living room table, and seated herself next to Goemon. Lupin was slowly becoming drunk, she noted with a small chuckle, and Fujiko continually slapped him away from her, like one would a child. What kind of crazy family had she joined?

Jigen was with his daughter on his knee at another chair. Neither said anything, but their expressions seemed to sum everything up. Both were still in some form of shock, but were also showing signs of acceptance to the new situation. Jigen knew his life had just become ten times harder, but his fears seemed to quell themselves when he looked downward at Yukiko. She had long hair, just like her mother, and was about her skin tone. He still couldn't believe Sakura was dead, though. He wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't left Sakura, but Yukiko soon interrupted this path of thought with a gentle kick at his knee. She wanted to watch _Dirty Harry _again. Jigen obliged, and lifted her up, and then walked over to the television with her. At least she had a good taste in movies.

Fujiko fought off Lupin time and time again all while with the feeling that she could hardly believe that she was going to actually marry him. What was even more surprising to her was the baby. What a kick in the head that had been. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never be a perfect mother, but she would not be an awful one, either. Besides, she realized, she already had a child. He was the drunken one in the red jacket who currently now took another drink of his sangria. He could be annoying at times, certainly, but he was also very endearing. Fujiko smiled, but this was brief. She groaned as Lupin fell out of his chair and began to laugh to himself.

Goemon opened one eye and saw Lupin lying down on the ground. Why he had bothered to stay with the group sometimes was even a mystery to him. But now he did have a reason, he realized as he looked over at Amaya laughing at Lupin's antics. Being related to Zenigata was a small price to pay for marrying someone like her, even if she preferred upgrading her computer to meditating. Besides, Zenigata was not that bad once he calmed himself down. What worried him was what would happen if he and Amaya married. No doubt both the law-abiding Zenigata clam and his thieving friends would be there. The thought made him someone ill, and he decided to keep concentrated on the current moment. It was better for his health that way.

Lupin got himself off from the floor with help from Fujiko and looked around at the room contentedly. Everything had gone off without a hitch. Well, not everything. He had not planned for Yukiko, Amaya, little Lupin, Jigen's visual problems, Zenigata's new relation to Goemon, or his marriage to Fujiko. But this all had happened for a reason, Lupin admitted to himself. What reason, he did not know. Perhaps God had a vicious sense of humor, and enjoyed seeing Lupin and his friends get in and out of tight squeezes. It was certainly an interesting life to lead, but he would not trade it for any great treasure, he realized as he looked around once more. The room began to spin, and Lupin ran towards the bathroom to vomit.

"Dammit, Lupin!" Fujiko yelled as she ran after him towards the bathroom.

"So, this is my new family?" Yukiko asked Jigen as she looked back at the group.

"Yeah. Sorry, kid," Jigen responded, lifting his hat upward.

"Don't be," Yukiko turned back to him, "They're all really cool. I think I'm going to like it here…" she sat back and watched the movie with her father, both drowning out the yells of Fujiko and Lupin.

The End….

Perhaps….

So, what'd you guys think? Love it, hate it? I hope you at least liked it. Want a sequel? Questions, comments? Anything you would want to see in a possible sequel? I'm open to all suggestions as is. Thanks for reading through all of it, and have a good night.

--J. Lucy Daisuke


End file.
